Tu m'as fait mal
by chonchon
Summary: Hermione Granger est entrée en septième année et elle a été nommée préfète en chef, elle sort avec le célèbre Ronald Weasley mais celui ci se révèle particulièrement violent. Qui viendra au secours de cette jolie jeune fille maltraitée ? DMHG. COMPLETE.
1. La passion du commençement

**Titre : Tu m'as fait mal**

**Type de la fanfiction** : Romance/action

**Pairing** : RW/HG - HG/DM

**Disclaimer** : Tout les objets, persos et lieux appartiennent à mon idole, JK Rowling. L'idée appartient à Anna-grey qui publie sur ce site. Ou sinon, les mots qui forment des phrases, là en dessous c'est à moi.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger est entrée en septième année et elle a été nommée préfète en chef, elle sort avec le célèbre Ronald Weasley mais celui-ci se révèle particulièrement violent. Qui viendra au secours de cette jolie jeune fille maltraitée ? DM/HG.

**Rating** : T. (Un peu de violence)

Mot de l'auteur : _Réponse à un défi de Anna-Grey. J'espère que cette fanfiction répondra à ses attentes et lui plaira, ainsi qu'à vous. Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chonchon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Premier chapitre : La passion du commencement

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle était avec Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Enfin, maintenant, il était aussi son petit-ami. Elle était tellement heureuse. Ses camarades et elle étaient en septième année, à Poudlard. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient entrés pour leur toute dernière année. La jeune fille avait même été nommée Préfète en Chef. Et ça, c'était le pied pour elle. Et oui, Hermione Granger, élève de gryffondor, avait reçu l'insigne qu'elle attendait tant. Elle avait des appartements personnels en dehors de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle pouvait retirer des points aux Serpentards et autres élèves aussi mais le faire aux serpentards était vraiment plus intéressant. Elle avait des responsabilités ainsi que les préfets sous ses ordres. Mais, car il y a toujours un « mais », elle partageait tout ça avec Drago Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy, ça ne vous dit rien ? Jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre vingt-cinq, cheveux blond en bataille, yeux gris métallique ? Non ? Arrogant, prétentieux, raciste, cynique ? Non toujours pas ? Fils de Mangemort ? Ah, c'est mieux. Eh bien, ce jeune homme bourrée de défauts mais aussi terriblement séduisant se trouvait à la gauche d'Hermione Granger, en ce moment. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de la célèbre école de sorcellerie : Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière était entrain de leur parler ou plutôt de leur ordonner de préparer le prochain bal dansant qui était nul autre que celui de Noël. Voilà plus de dix minutes qu'ils l'écoutaient avec attention pour Hermione et plus ou moins pour Drago. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose venait de leur indiquer qu'ils devaient non seulement le préparer mais aussi s'y rendre à deux.

« QUOI ?! » firent les deux concernés en chœur. Drago Malefoy décida de l'écouter avec plus d'attention. Mais cette vieille chouette est complètement folle, Weasley va en faire tout un plat, pensa-t-il. Pas qu'il lui faisait peur mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

« Vous avez tout les deux bien entendu. »affirma-t-elle, l'air sévère. La jeune Gryffondor semblait ne plus pouvoir refermer sa bouche quant au Serpentard, il eut envie de l'étrangler. McGonagall, pas Hermione, tout du moins pour l'instant.

« Mais professeur, pourquoi ne pas y aller chacun de notre côté ? Pourquoi ne pas nous donner le choix ? Les autres peuvent y aller avec qui ils le souhaitent. » tenta la préfète-en-chef qui venait de retrouver sa voix. Pour une fois, son homologue était bien d'accord avec elle.

« _H_ermione a raison, professeur. »la soutint le beau blond. La sorcière lui jeta un coup d'œil et parut satisfaite de son intervention. Elle hocha la tête pour appuyer sa remarque.

« C'est une tradition qui existe depuis la fondation de l'école. Et elle ne changera pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Leurs tentatives de négociation furent balayées d'un geste de la main de la part de la directrice. Ils finirent par acquiescer tout deux de la tête et ils s'enfoncèrent dans leur fauteuil qui s'en suivit d'un soupir excédé et d'un croisement de bras, tout ceci en totale synchronisation. Ceci n'échappa pas à leur professeur qui se retint de sourire.

« Parfait. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Passez une bonne soirée » leur indiqua-t-elle alors qu'ils se levaient pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau.

« Oh j'oubliais, Miss Granger, votre professeur de runes anciennes m'a fait part de votre excellent devoir. Je vous félicite pour vos excellents résultats constants depuis le début de votre scolarité. Sur ce, bonne soirée » finit-elle en souriant légèrement. Ils passèrent la porte et dès qu'ils furent hors d'écoute du bureau, Drago s'écria :

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Les félicitations de McGo pour tes _excellents résultats. _C'est vraiment injuste ! Et moi alors, moi aussi je suis brillant ! » il grogna furieux tandis que sa camarade riait.

« On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, Malefoy »affirma-t-elle en prenant des allures de reine dans le couloir. Elle éclata de rire bientôt rejoint par son homologue.

Leur relation avait bien évolué. Ils ne se traitaient plus. Les disputes avec une semaine d'ignorance existaient encore, certes, mais ils prenaient un certain plaisir à se battre verbalement. C'était comme un moment de complicité bien que les paroles qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient rien de tendre.

Hermione avait découvert en Drago un homme, si l'on peut dire, drôle et avec qui on pouvait parler pendant des heures. Ca leur était déjà arrivé d'ailleurs, une nuit blanche à parler de leur vie, à faire connaissance. Tout était parti d'une dispute comme d'habitude mais ils en étaient ressortis plus complices que jamais. Le prince de Serpentard avait été accepté de nouveau dans l'école de Poudlard pour y finir ses études, son père Lucius était encore en prison et il y avait été condamné à perpétuité. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Malefoy junior qui avait confié à Hermione que les rapports avec son père avaient toujours été tendus. Ses préjugés sur les sangs impurs n'étaient plus et il avait même déjà parlé avec le Survivant, Harry Potter. Quant à Weasley, il tentait de l'ignorer mais cela était pas si facile…

En parlant de Ron, il venait d'encercler la taille d'Hermione de ses bras alors qu'il surgissait d'un coin sombre du corridor. Hermione avait sursauté, comme d'habitude. Ron n'était pas un romantique, non. Il était plutôt impulsif mais elle l'aimait comme ça...

« Bon Granger, traine pas trop avec ton _amoureux_, on a une ronde dans une heure. » prévint Drago alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers son petit-ami.

Il l'embrassa immédiatement en serrant Hermione très fort contre lui. Elle répondit au baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser, elle se recula. Elle n'avait plus d'air non seulement à cause du baiser mais aussi avec la pression des bras de Ron. Elle sourit devant son air frustré. Il fronça les sourcils et se ré-avança vers elle mais il ne put qu'embrasser sa joue car la maline avait tourné la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se penchait pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire devant son air déterminé. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Soudain, Ron se recula mais il la garda tout de même contre lui.

« Tu traines un peu trop avec la fouine, Hermione. »lui intima son petit ami contre son oreille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, fronça les sourcils et elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Ronald, il est mon homologue. On revenait d'un rendez-vous avec McGonagall. Et une ronde, on en a plusieurs fois par semaine, t'es au courant de ça. » lui dit-elle, exaspérée qu'il remette toujours ça sur le tapis. Il soupira et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je suis jaloux »lui avoua le rouquin tout contre sa peau. Elle eut un petit sourire.

Jaloux ? Il l'était, c'est vrai. Et pas qu'un peu. Aucun garçon n'avait le droit de l'approcher à moins de 2 mètres. Il s'était résolu pour Drago bien qu'il lui en parlait encore. De plus, Hermione avait beaucoup changé pendant les dernières vacances. Ses cheveux étaient désormais soigneusement bouclés et ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait pris des formes féminines et elle s'habillait comme une fille de son âge sans pour autant être vulgaire. Vraiment, c'était une belle jeune fille intelligente. La fille parfaite en quelque sorte. Des garçons lui faisaient des avances et bien qu'elle le niait devant ses amis, elle aimait se sentir aimée.

Elle était dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes mais une main sur ses fesses la ramena à la réalité. Elle donna une petite tape sur le bras de Ron qui se releva de toute sa hauteur.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda-t-il en la laissant briser leur étreinte. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je trouve que vous avez les mains fort baladeuses, monsieur Weasley. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée car mon devoir m'appelle ! » dit-elle en riant tandis qu'elle partait en courant. Ronald la rattrapa rapidement au détour d'un couloir près de la salle commune des Préfets.

Il la retourna vers lui en l'agrippant par l'épaule, il la plaqua durement contre le mur et il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça de la douceur, effectivement. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche tellement profondément qu'elle crut avoir la nausée. Elle se détacha de lui après quelques instants.

« Ron ! Je t'ai dit que je devais aller faire ma ronde ! Allez, bonne nuit » dit-elle en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, ne voulant plus embrasser Ron. C'est vrai, c'est bien d'embrasser son petit ami mais lui il ne voulait que l'embrasser, la toucher. Ca en devenait énervant. Mais bon, elle devait faire avec. Elle pénétra dans sa salle commune après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Elle trouva Drago endormi sur le canapé se trouvant devant la cheminée. Il était vraiment mignon. A l'ordinaire, il était canon, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il avait une allure de badboy dangereux et terriblement sexy. Mais lorsqu'il dormait, il avait cet air angélique et innocent. Tête d'ange mais diable au corps. C'est bien connu ça.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement du fauteuil où son homologue était allongé et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Drago sourire dans son sommeil. Elle se mit à genoux devant le fauteuil et observa un moment son torse se lever et redescendre au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Elle profita de cet instant pour le détailler de plus près bien qu'elle connaissait les traits de son visage presque par cœur pour vivre avec lui tout les jours. Elle avait mémorisé aussi toutes ses expressions faciales que ce soit pendant la colère, la joie ou l'amusement. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle le trouvait très séduisant...

« Granger, je sais que je suis à tomber mais garde ton regard d'admiratrice pour ton _chéri_, j'en ai assez avec Pansy » dit-il si subitement que la jeune fille en tomba à la renverse dans un cri de stupeur. A l'entente du bruit sourd qu'avait causé Hermione, il ouvrit un œil pour observer les dégâts. Il ouvrit finalement l'autre et éclata de rire tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle.

« Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Tu veux me faire mourir ! » cria-t-elle presque à son coéquipier alors qu'elle se relevait le plus dignement possible.

« C'est une idée… » affirma-t-il en feignant de réfléchir puis il ricana. La jeune fille roula des yeux et elle lui balança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : c'est à dire un gros coussin de plumes. Le rire de Drago s'étrangla dans sa gorge par la surprise et par la douce matière du coussin qui venait d'entrer en collision avec son visage. Sa tête vacilla sous le choc. Il se retourna alors doucement mais dangereusement vers Hermione. Il se leva et la domina de toute sa hauteur. Il s'approcha du corps de la brunette qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et qui prit même un air innocent. Et sans qu'elle puisse esquisser un seul mouvement, elle se prit un coussin en pleine figure par Drago qui avait caché l'arme dans son dos. Il s'en suivit une magnifique bataille de polochons où personne n'en sortit vainqueur quoique...

« Et voilà, j't'ai encore mis ta raclée, Granger » dit le beau blond aux yeux métalliques alors qu'il venait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Il était allongé sur le sol de leur salle commune, des plumes éparpillées autour de lui.

« Prétentieux et naïf, tellement naïf... C'est moi qui ai gagné, Malefoy » répondit sa colocataire qui avait sa tête sur le torse de Drago et son corps étendu parmi les plumes.

« Si c'est pour dire des conneries, Granger, tu ferais mieux de te taire. JE suis le meilleur et j'ai ENCORE gagné. » continua-t-il alors qu'un sourire suffisant avait pris place sur ses lèvres fines.

« Ravale ton sourire de narcissique, Malefoy et accepte la vérité. C'est pas de ta faute si t'es nul à ça... quoique si! » rit-elle faisant trembler le buste de Drago. Il rit avec elle, malgré lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient ce genre de gamineries et ils appréciaient ces moments où ils n'étaient qu'eux-mêmes.

« Oh bordel, Granger la ronde ! » se rappela le blondinet en se relevant, faisant basculer Hermione sur ses jambes, celle-ci poussa un grognement d'exaspération pour sa délicatesse et ils se levèrent.

Les deux préfets en chef arpentaient les couloirs de leur collège depuis plus d'une demi-heure en silence. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis leur salle commune et les seuls bruits que l'on détectait étaient le froissement de leur robes ainsi que le claquement de leurs chaussures sur le carrelage froid. Drago semblait énervé de ce manque de conversation quant à Hermione elle appréciait ce doux moment. En effet, le silence et la marche la relaxaient, elle inspirait et expirait lentement. Rien ne pouvait gâcher son moment de bien-être...

« HERMIONE ! » entendit la jeune fille crier, elle se retourna et aperçut Ron arriver vers elle en courant. Elle soupira d'exaspération et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ronald Weasley, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu fais encore dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« J'avais juste envie de faire ça » lui intima celui-ci avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Drago qui avait été surpris de cette arrivée, bouillonnait. Non seulement il n'était pas encore dans son dortoir mais en plus il embrassait Granger juste devant lui.

« Weasley, je serais toi, je la lâcherais immédiatement et j'irais rejoindre ma salle commune si tu ne veux pas être collé pour la fin de l'année et engendrer la défaite des gryffondors pour la coupe des maisons. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? » lui cracha-t-il alors qu'il venait de le séparer d'Hermione, de la colère dans les yeux. Il tenait son poignet entre ses doigts et le menaçait de le briser. Hermione sentant la bagarre arrivait, soutint les propos de son homologue en repoussant son petit ami.

« Va t'en vite Ron ou je t'enlève des points »lui dit-elle d'un ton froid avant que celui ne s'éloigne en un regard avadakedavrisant pour les deux préfets en chef. Elle se retourna pour continuer à avancer mais un bras la retint, elle fit face à son propriétaire. C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'elle avait du sang sur le coin de sa bouche... pensa le jeune homme en examinant le doux visage d'Hermione.

« Tu peux me lâcher, Malefoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle en fixant son bras puis les yeux de Drago. Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir avec toujours ce mystère. J'ai du halluciner, je suis juste fatigué, finit-il mentalement. Ils continuèrent leur ronde et rejoignirent enfin leurs appartements.

« Allez bonne nuit, Malefoy »lui dit-elle alors qu'elle passait le seuil de sa chambre à coucher. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que la porte claqua. Il parut surpris de son comportement, il haussa les épaules et il partit se coucher.

De son côté, Hermione pleurait. La jeune fille avait rapproché ses genoux de son visage tandis qu'elle était appuyée contre le dossier de son lit. Elle émit un gémissement alors qu'elle passait sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle profita de la proximité de sa main pour effacer du dos de celle-ci les larmes qui avaient souillées son si beau visage. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses dents dans sa chair. Il l'avait mordu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron la mordait en l'embrassant. Elle s'était retenue de crier devant Drago. C'était accidentel, elle en était sure mais n'empêche qu'elle avait mal. Cela mettrait quelques jours avant de cicatriser et si son petit ami venait y mettre son grain de sel, cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Peut-être, devrait-elle l'éviter quelque temps ...? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle soupira, essuya ses dernières larmes et plongea sous ses couvertures toujours en uniforme. Sur ce, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Et voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A la prochaine pour la suite !** Chonchon


	2. C'était une erreur

**Réponses aux reviews**

MorganneS : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Effectivement, j'ai voulu changer un peu le comportement assez doux de Ron en un plus impulsif. Ca fait du bien un peu de changement, et puis Drago en protecteur, c'est pas mignon ça ?

J'espère que la suite te plaira !

OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue : Je suis contente que l'idée plaise. J'avais tout de suite adoré, moi :) Merci pour ta review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

Raphou : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au coeur que ma fanfiction soit appréciée comme ça :) Pour les reviews anonymes, j'avais jamais fait attention ! J'ai été réglé ça, merci du conseil ;)

Touraz : Ca fait du bien de voir Drago et Hermione qui ne s'entretuent pas de temps en temps :P J'espère que la suite va te plaire, merci pour ta review !

Gouline 971 : Merci pour ta review :) Je compte publier tout les samedis si tout va bien, puis c'est bientôt les vacances et les reviews ça donne de l'inspiration Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous mettre au courant de la suite des événements le plus vite possible ;)

Mounette : Ca me fait trop plaisir que ma fanfiction plaise :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère de pas te décevoir pour la suite.

Lady125 : Salut ! Contente que tu aimes ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle te plaise autant que les autres et que je t'ai déjà conquise, c'est un honneur ) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sahra : Merci pour ta review :) J'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire parce que les personnages comme j'ai changé leur comportement habituel, je peux vraiment m'amuser avec quoi

Ely Malfoy : J'adore écrire les moments de Drago et Hermione parce que même s'il est plus gentil, Drago il garde son côté prétentieux, j'adore :P Quant à Ron, comme je l'aime moins qu'avant (allez savoir pourquoi ), je m'amuse aussi avec son attitude de méchant :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

-4181315- : Heyyy :) Alors merci pour tes conseils et en plus on a bien rigolé :) Donc voici la suite avec la partie que tu avais déjà eu le privilège de lire :P J'espère que ça te plaira et n'hésite pas à le dire si je dois changer des trucs . Merci d'avance et bonne lecture ;) Merci à Virginialice, Morgane, konomu-imouto, Cylia Potter, Malie25, JadeMalefoyRogue, Sarah...

Mot de l'auteur : _Un immense merci général pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et qui m'ont motivée plus que jamais à écrire la suite :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir ;) Vraiment désolée, le chapitre sera court ... l'inspiration s'en est allée en plein milieu de la semaine donc plus rien... Ce sera plus long la fois prochaine parce que je serais en vacances :P Ahh c'est génial la seconde Merci aux conseils de Anna-grey et de -4161315- ;) Bonne lecture à tous !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 2 : C'était une erreur

Dans une pièce chaleureuse de Poudlard où quelques rayons de soleil s'immisçaient par la fenêtre entrouverte, un soupir de contentement se fit entendre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat s'étirait doucement alors que les rideaux du lit laissaient entrevoir le magnifique ciel bleu qui préparait une agréable journée. Hermione laissa ses bras retomber lourdement sur son matelas moelleux. Elle était en week-end. Un sourire béat prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit dans la salle commune. La baie vitrée donnait une vue sur le parc du célèbre collège de sorcellerie et nous pouvions apercevoir au loin le stade de Quidditch. La jeune fille se prépara tranquillement un chocolat chaud dans la petite cuisine qui était à disposition des deux préfets-en-chef. Ceci fait, elle s'approcha de la baie et elle sortit sur le balcon, tasse dans la main. Elle adorait faire ça les matins de week-end, c'était un de ses rituels où elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au lever de soleil et qu'à l'odeur de son chocolat qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Trop prise dans son extase matinale, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un grand blond vêtu uniquement d'un jean s'approchait lentement d'elle sans aucun bruit. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ses cheveux se levaient avec le vent. Doucement, elle approcha sa tasse de sa bouche mais quand le rebord tiède de la tasse toucha sa lèvre blessée, elle poussa un cri de douleur et la tasse s'écrasa au sol au même moment où Drago posait sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Hermione se retourna vivement et croisa un regard bleu glace. Le jeune homme toujours surpris, se reprit et éloigna Hermione de la tasse explosée aux pieds de la belle brune puis il retourna dans la salle commune.

« Elle était si chaude que ça ta tasse ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il était revenu sur le balcon après avoir été cherché sa baguette. Il murmura un sort qui fit disparaître les dégâts. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux et s'installèrent au salon.

« Oui, j'aurais du faire attention. Au fait, bonjour » finit-elle en souriant. Elle savait très bien que la température de la tasse n'avait rien à voir avec sa douleur. Sa morsure n'était pas encore partie étant donné qu'elle datait de la veille. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, son petit ami l'avait juste mordu en l'embrassant, ça arrive à tout le monde.

« Oui bonjour. » dit-il en souriant. Il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'apporter le petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune malgré les protestations de son homologue sur le fait qu'elle voulait aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle pour voir ses amis.

« Et je suis pas ton ami moi ? »lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Les faits que nous partageons les mêmes appartements, que nous discutons, que nous rions et que nous nous entendons très bien malgré nos disputes ne veulent pas dire que nous sommes amis, Malefoy » dit-elle pour le provoquer. Oui c'était bien de la provocation, elle tenait tellement à lui. Le garçon prit une mine renfrognée et parut vexé et il l'était réellement. Il croisa les bras sur lui et ses yeux chaleureux devinrent glacials. La jeune fille le remarqua et elle rit. Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

« J'rigoooole Drago » dit-elle pour se faire pardonner. Elle était allongée sur lui et elle chatouillait ses côtes nues ce qui lui donna l'avantage. Le garçon la serra contre lui pour feindre l'abandon mais en un geste habile, il retourna la jeune fille et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Celle-ci arrêta brusquement de rire et elle le fixa dans les yeux. Elle continua de rire quelques instants, presque nerveusement. Puis un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux sorciers s'épiaient du regard. Hermione le regarda avec attention et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Elle le voyait comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ses mains qui étaient dans les siennes devenir moites. Son visage qui se trouvait à quelques malheureux centimètres du sien était tellement beau et paraissait si doux au toucher, si parfait… Ses traits fins, ses magnifiques yeux gris, sa bouche qu'elle trouva sur le moment, tellement invitante mais qui n'était que tellement inaccessible. Son corps pressé contre le sien. Son souffle contre son souffle.

« Alors, je ne suis pas ton ami ? » lui demanda-t-il, son visage étrangement plus près qu'il y a quelques instants. Il avait la voix rauque et dans son regard dansait une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il était son ami, son confident, sa dose de tendresse, et tellement plus mais aucun son ne sortit, comme si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher ce moment. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit pendant un quart de seconde durant laquelle elle se demanda si elle l'aimait. Mais elle revint vite à la raison, elle aimait Ron. Ron et son impolitesse, Ron et sa mauvaise humeur, Ron et ses vulgarités, Ron et ses manies, Ron et sa jalousie, Ron et sa brusquerie. Et ça, depuis toujours. L'aimait-elle encore ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus... Et le visage de Drago s'approchait encore et encore lui faisant reperdre raison. Elle n'avait jamais aperçu son visage d'aussi près. C'est comme si elle le redécouvrait. Oui c'est ça, elle le redécouvrait mais peut-être n'aurait-elle du se contenter du Drago ordinaire car celui qui se tenait sur elle, ne prédisait rien de bon... Et elle détestait cette impression mais elle aimait cette impression et elle... Les lèvres de Drago effleurèrent les siennes avec beaucoup de douceur ce qui lui fit perdre tout connexion avec la réalité. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser. Elle avait un petit ami mais elle oublia celui-ci quand Drago pressa réellement sa bouche contre la sienne en une infinie tendresse. Et ainsi, elle oublia qu'elle avait un petit ami. Elle ne sentait même plus qu'elle était blessée à la lèvre. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle savourait ce moment pleinement. Elle répondit tranquillement au baiser sans sauvagerie, sans empressement. Seul le contact de leurs lèvres importait et personne ne pouvait le briser...

Drago jubilait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait goûté à ses sublimes lèvres. Et tout s'était fait naturellement. Il avait lentement approché son visage du sien et il avait tout d'abord effleuré sa bouche pulpeuse de la sienne, pour lui donner le temps de faire marche-arrière. Mais elle avait accepté silencieusement et elle avait fermé les yeux. Il entendait le cœur d'Hermione battre et suppliait Merlin que le sien ne s'entende pas aussi fort. Il avait senti les mains d'Hermione s'humidifier et il avait remercié le ciel d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre, aussi doux. Et enfin, en un moment de libération, il l'avait vraiment embrassé. Si son petit ami savait ça. C'est vrai, elle avait un petit-ami et Hermione avait été fidèle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis elle avait brisé cet amour parfait en un baiser avec lui. Elle n'était donc pas aussi insensible à son charme. Il espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas comme si de rien n'était après. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, elle aimait Weasley. Ce sentiment le déchira au plus profond de lui. Il cessa de penser aux conséquences et il profita de l'instant présent, à savoir embrasser la fille qu'il aimait. Seul le contact de leurs lèvres importait et personne ne pouvait le briser...

Cela faisait quelques instants que Drago avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quand Hermione reprit contact à la réalité à l'aide, ou à cause, de l'odeur de Drago. Celui-ci mettait du parfum très cher et ce parfum mélangé à son odeur masculine le dénonçait royalement. Ron, lui, ne mettait pas de parfum. Elle devait arrêter. Elle était avec Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était tellement... impensable et méprisable. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et elle le poussa en arrière d'une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme la fixa d'un air plus qu'ahuri. Elle semblait complètement perdue et affolée.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? J'aurais jamais du ! Oh non ! Merlin ! » débita la jeune fille faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée. Drago, lui, avait pris sa tête dans les mains et il soupira. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Il avait été idiot. Il avait cédé à une pulsion qu'il allait regretter tout au long de sa vie car plus jamais, il ne pourrait gouter à ses lèvres de nouveau. D'une certaine façon, il s'était puni en l'embrassant.

« Je... je suis désolé... Hermione.. » tenta le blond alors qu'il se levait et qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le rejeta.

« Ne m'approche pas ! C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle rejetant la faute sur son homologue.

« Je te signale que tu as répondu au baiser ! Ne met pas tout sur mon dos non plus ! » lui dit-il de la colère dans la voix. Il était blessé. Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle l'avait embrassé aussi. Oh Merlin tout puissant...pensa le jeune homme.

« Tu... je... peu importe ! Tu m'as embrassé ! Je suis avec Ron... J'aime Ron ! » fit-elle sans trop de conviction. Elle soupira et laissa échapper un sanglot alors qu'elle partait vers sa chambre.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? C'était une erreur ! » cria-t-elle avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de sa chambre. Ceci fait, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et laissa une larme couler désespérément.

Que venait-elle de faire ? Que venaient-ils de faire ? Ils avaient franchi le pas pendant un instant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait oublier tout ça. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser qu'on partage avec un ami. C'est ça, un baiser d'amitié. Rien d'autre. Elle soupira une fois de plus et partit dans la salle de bains pour prendre un douche qui, espérait-elle, la laverait de son acte et de ses pensées. C'était juste un baiser, un simple baiser du bout des lèvres. Elle pénétra dans la cabine de douche et un jet d'eau chaude s'écrasa sur ses cheveux.

Drago lui était en rage. Non seulement contre elle pour avoir qualifié leur baiser d'erreur mais aussi contre lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait certainement brisé ce lien qui les unissait. Ce lien unique de complicité, d'amitié forte et profonde. Il l'avait tellement méprisée les années précédentes mais cette année-ci, tout était différent. Il l'appréciait énormément. Il tenait à elle comme à sa propre vie. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les vraies valeurs de la vie. Elle avait réussi à casser sa carapace de dur. Il était lui-même avec elle. Il ne se souciait plus du regard des autres, il n'était plus le fils riche des Malefoy. Il était juste Drago. Il entendit le bruit de la douche. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier tant que ça. Un baiser d'amitié ? D'accord. Puisque c'est comme ça. Il partit à son tour dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, plus têtu et vexé que jamais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fin du chapitre... Court hein ?**

**Votre avis ?**

Chonchon


	3. Match de Quidditch

Mot de l'auteur : Pas que je suis flemmeuse de répondre à vos reviews, loin de là surtout pour tout les compliments que je reçois mais un seul mot me vient à la bouche quand je dois répondre à tout ces messages qui me font énormément plaisir : MERCI. Donc un immense mais grand comme la terre merci pour vos reviews... Je débloque à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boite email... Merci, merci à **avada666**, **Rockeuse dans l'âme**, **dragohermione**, **PetiteFleur**, **Sarah**, **BlackShadow**, **Touraz**, **Raphou**, **Hermione Malefoy**, **morganneS**, **Calim**, **Miss-Marion**, **Miss-granger**, **Fubuki**, **Emma**, **konomu-imouto**, **Gouline971**, **Malie25**, **OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue**, **Lady125**, **Virginialice**... Et un grand merci aussi à **Drago-hermione**, à ma très fidèle **-4181315-** et ainsi qu'à **Marie** et à **Ginny** ;) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite... en plus niveau inspiration, j'ai galéré mais quelque chose de bien. Elle est chiante aussi celle-là, pire que Ron, si si ça existe P Mais sachez que je suis en vacances donc ça va être plus ... confortable pour écrire et étaler mes idées sur papier... enfin sur clavier. Hum. Je vous dis pas, j'en ai bavé d'écrire le match de Quidditch. Sur ce, Bonne lecture les amis!

**Attention aux âmes sensibles, Ron devient violent, je vous le rappelle !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 3 : Match de Quidditch

_**(POV Hermione)**_

J'aurais jamais du faire ça... Pourquoi avais-je répondu à ce foutu baiser ? Parce que c'était agréable ? Parce que j'en avais envie ? Parce que j'avais besoin de réconfort ? Parce qu'il était l'aboutissement de cette complicité ? Parce que j'étais attirée par Drago ? Ou parce qu'il embrassait terriblement bien ? Trop de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre. Sauf peut-être celle concernant Drago. Ca, c'était sur : il embrassait terriblement bien. Mis à part ça, tout ce que je savais c'était que je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Embrasser quelqu'un alors que j'avais un petit ami, que j'aimais et qui m'aimait. J'avais été infidèle. Je m'étais laissée emportée par ce moment de folie et de volupté. J'avais été stupide. Bon bien sur, ce n'était qu'un baiser, mais c'était aussi la preuve que j'étais capable de briser cette règle très facilement.

Si jamais Ron apprenait ça, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Drago et je ne parlais même pas de la mienne. J'avais des remords. Si je l'avais repoussé plus tôt, s'il ne m'avait pas embrassée, s'il ne s'était pas approché, si je ne lui avais pas fait un câlin, si... On aurait pu refaire le monde avec des Si mais jamais retourner dans le passé... Je soupirai alors que je sortais de la cabine de douche, lavée. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette chaude et m'approchai du grand miroir qui agrandissait la salle de bains déjà imposante.

On m'avait déjà dit que lorsqu'on faisait quelque chose qu'on regrettait, on ne savait plus se regarder dans un miroir... Mais j'avais la force de me regarder dans les yeux. Si j'avais pu décrypter cette lueur qui habitait mes prunelles chocolat. Je regrettais, ce fait était sur. Mais qu'est-ce que je regrettais le plus ? Le fait d'avoir embrassé Drago alors que j'étais avec Ron ? Le fait d'être avec Ron ? Le fait que tout les baisers de Ron ne valaient pas un seul de Drago ? Cela suffisait, je ne devais plus y penser. Je devais oublier cette histoire. J'étais avec Ron, je l'aimais à la folie. Je tournai mon regard vers l'étagère pour prendre ma brosse à cheveux, que j'attrapai aisément. Je relevai mon regard vers le miroir et je poussai un cri de stupeur.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON ! » criai-je à Drago qui se trouvait derrière moi et que j'avais aperçu tantôt dans le miroir. Je me retournai furieusement vers lui et le fusillai du regard alors que je posais mes mains sur mes hanches. Il semblait gêné mais il reprit vite contenance et air arrogant.

« La salle de bains m'appartient autant que toi à ce que je sache, alors ne sois pas si surprise de me voir ici, _Granger_. » dit-il d'un ton glacial. Où était passée la chaleur qui habitait ces yeux il y avait une heure encore ? Où était passée le Hermione ? Où était passée la gentillesse ? Il avait repris son masque froid de Malefoy. Nous avions perdu tout ce qui nous reliait en un baiser. Non, on ne pouvait pas reprendre comme l'année dernière. Nous avions partagé tellement de choses. Une minute, pourquoi était-il si désagréable ?

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »je lui demandai d'un ton désemparé, mes bras glissant mollement le long de mon corps et mes épaules se rabaissant. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Nous nous dévisagions quelques instants dans un silence pesant, les yeux marrons contre les yeux gris.« Tu oses me poser cette question après ce que tu as dit ? »m'interrogea-t-il, son ton s'élevant de plus en plus. Il était énervé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit qui aurait pu le blesser ? Car je le voyais bien, je l'avais blessé.

Je savais comment il réagissait dans ces moments-là. Ca m'était arrivé il y a deux ou trois semaines. Une dispute comme d'habitude. Nous étions sur un terrain glissant, nous le savions tout les deux. _(NDA : glissant, savions/savon :P Bon OK elle était nulle) _Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation père/fils avec son père et je m'étais permise de m'en moquer. Il avait blanchi. Je savais pertinemment que c'était son point faible et j'en avais abusé. Il m'avait fait la tête pendant une semaine et durant celle-ci, il avait été odieux avec moi jusqu'à ce que, naturellement, il vienne me reparler, prétendant vouloir oublier ce qui s'était passé. Pas pour m'en plaindre, je devais l'avouer.

« Ce que j'ai dit ? » répétai-je après un silence. Je le scrutai du regard, sondant le moindre indice. Très vite dans ma tête, j'essayais de me remémorer notre conversation, en vain.

« Laisse tomber, tu veux ? On oublie ! »dit-il d'un ton nonchalant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je regardai son dos pendant son trajet jusqu'à la porte, puis me permis de laisser vagabonder mon regard plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il se retourna et un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres fines.

« Ce que tu regardes te plait ? » demanda-t-il une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Quelle imbécile je faisais. Je me mis une claque mentalement et j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer…« Profites-en car c'est pas chez ton rouquin médiocre que tu trouveras un corps aussi bien foutu ! »acheva-t-il d'un ton supérieur avant de claquer la porte. Quel imbécile narcissique ! Toujours à se trouver supérieur. Moi qui voulait lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son match de Quidditch de cette après-midi, contre les gryffondors d'ailleurs. Je grognai et partis dans ma chambre, furieuse. Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis pour prendre mon déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une ambiance joyeuse et souriante. Des conversations de filles, des paris sur le match de Quidditch, des couples qui s'embrassaient et les rayons du soleil qui entraient et illuminaient la salle grâce aux immenses fenêtres. Je rejoignis rapidement la table de ma maison et pris place en face de Harry et Ginny. Je les saluai et commençai à me servir. Je relevai la tête vers eux et alors que je m'apprêtai à enfourner ce qui se trouvait sur ma fourchette, je stoppai mon mouvement. Ils me dévisageaient suspicieusement.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » questionnai-je en reposant ma fourchette et en frottant mes joues. Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue, rien d'anormal. J'haussai un sourcil, incrédule et reposai ma question.

« Tu étais où ce matin ? On t'a pas vu de la matinée ! Et Malefoy alors ? Lui aussi a déserté… Mais attends, t'as quoi à la lèvre ? » enchaina mon meilleur ami, sans respirer une seule fois. Je fronçai les sourcils et je me mordis la lèvre. Trouver quelque chose. Trouver quelque chose et vite.

« Je me suis levée tard et je n'avais pas très faim donc je suis restée dans ma salle commune pour réviser. Quant à ma lèvre, je me suis cognée sur le rebord du lavabo ce matin en ramassant ma brosse à dents. Cette explication vous convient-elle, inspecteur Potter ? » finissais-je avec humour. Pourquoi m'interroger de la sorte ? On aurait dit que j'avais une étiquette « J'AI EMBRASSE DRAGO MALEFOY » sur le front. _(NDA : Dédicace à_ _**-4181315- ou Tiphaine **__qui reconnaîtra le délire. Tout du moins, je l'espère ). _« Et Malefoy alors ? » me demanda Ginny, ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Alors toi, tu paies pas pour attendre.« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Malefoy ? » questionnai-je à mon tour, en reprenant ma fourchette et en continuant de déguster mon repas.« C'est bizarre, personne ne vous voit pas tout les deux de la matinée, vous ne descendez pas pour manger, et là tu descends avec les lèvres enflées... »dit-elle suspicieusement en énumérant les faits de sa main gauche.

« Il a eu de la visite cette nuit, il doit être épuisé de ses ébats sexuels. Je ne surveille pas ses faits et gestes 24h/24. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux manger tranquillement Mr et Mme Holmes ? Huum ? » achevai-je en riant doucement. Je repris mon repas. Ceci fait, je me levai et me dirigeai vers les portes avec un signe de la main pour Harry et Ginny qui continuaient de me regarder de manière étrange. Je déambulai dans les couloirs de l'école quand j'entendis une voix qui m'interpellait.« Hermione » recommença la voix que je reconnus comme celle de Ron au détour d'un couloir. Je m'arrêtai pour l'attendre. Quand soudain j'attrapai un gros doute. Si je le voyais, il allait forcément m'embrasser et de la même façon, relancer la douleur. Mais n'en parlons plus, c'est du passé et ce n'était pas important même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. M'échapper ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'aime Ron et je n'ai pas à lui échapper, pensai-je. Est-ce que je parle toute seule ?« Bonjour Ron » le saluai-je avec un sourire tandis qu'il encerclait fortement ma taille de ses bras. Il s'empressa de m'embrasser fougueusement, enfonçant directement sa langue dans ma bouche. J'y répondis doucement, espérant lui faire passer le message. J'entrepris alors de faire des mouvements très lascifs avec ma langue pour calmer son ardeur. J'obtins l'effet inverse en le sentant presser sa bouche plus durement contre la mienne. Je sentis des légers picotements au niveau de ma lèvre inférieure mais je n'en tins pas compte car je sentais les mains de mon petit ami devenir de plus en plus baladeuses et exploratrices. Mais, il va lâcher ma jupe ! Je me retirai du baiser, essoufflée.« Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, Hermione. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il accusateur alors que ses lèvres descendaient dans mon cou. Il y picora des petits baisers humides alors que ses mains remontaient à ma taille.« J'ai ... j'ai révisé pour un examen que j'ai lundi et puis j'étais fatiguée donc j'ai préféré me reposer. Tu m'en veux pas ? » lui mentais-je. Je n'allais pas lui dire : en réalité, Drago et moi nous sommes embrassés, j'ai trouvé ça fantastique et j'ai douté toute la matinée, déchirée entre mes regrets et ces nouvelles sensations. Aurait-il seulement compris cette phrase ?

« Les cours, les cours, toujours les cours. Et moi alors ? »fit-il alors qu'il remontait pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce mec est un boa constrictor, aussi étouffant et dangereux. Bon, ça va, il embrasse bien mais je ne suis pas une machine à laver non plus. Peu importe.

« En parlant de ça... »commença-t-il avec un regard pervers. C'était étrange, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. « Cela fait presque un mois qu'on est ensemble... »continua-t-il alors que ses mains passaient sur mes hanches pour arriver sur mon ventre. J'hochai la tête, attendant la suite. « Je me demandais... Si... » hésita-t-il faussement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu as l'intention de venir au match, cette après-midi ? » finit-il. J'aurais juré qu'il avait autre chose en tête, pas pour me plaindre de ce revirement de situation. J'acquiesçai de la tête. « J'espère donc que j'aurais le droit à une récompense si l'on gagne... »acheva-t-il dans un sourire qui m'effrayait un peu, sincèrement. Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, ne me donnant aucune chance de répliquer. Puis il se détacha du baiser ainsi que de moi.

« Je te vois tout à l'heure ? »dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement, toujours ce sourire scotché aux lèvres. Qu'appelait-il par récompense ? Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'on le fasse ? Au bout de trois semaines ? Oui bien sur, on se connaissait avant mais cela n'excuse pas tout, puis j'en ai pas envie pour l'instant, avec lui tout du moins. Bon, j'improviserai… Je soupirai et m'éloignai vers mes appartements.

**(FIN POV Hermione)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour le match de Quidditch qui ouvre l'année et qui oppose Gryffondor » On entendit des cris assourdissants venant des gradins rouge et or. « Et Serpentard » Cette fois-ci, les gradins des vert et argent tremblèrent sous les hurlements des élèves venus acclamer leur équipe. Hermione, portant l'écharpe de sa maison autour du cou, leva ses mains en l'air quand son équipe favorite à savoir les Gryffondors entra sur le terrain sous les applaudissements d'une foule en délire.

« Harry Potter, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe ouvre le cortège, suivi des deux batteurs Richie Coote et Andrew Kirke, viennent ensuite les trois poursuiveuses Ginny Weasley, Ashlee Coleman et Demelza Robins et Ronald Weasley, le gardien de l'équipe ferme la marche. » présenta le nouveau commentateur du match, un sixième année de pouffsouffle. Les gradins de Gryffondor ne semblèrent ne plus tenir sous la pression de l'agitation impressionnante des supporters rouge et or dont Hermione. Les membres de l'équipe firent le tour du stade sous les acclamations du public. La jeune fille sourit en voyant passer son meilleur ami qui parut plus en forme que jamais, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, ainsi que sa meilleure amie Ginny qui arborait un sourire plutôt fière. Puis vint l'arrivée de son petit ami... Ron. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la scruta des pieds à la tête d'un regard plutôt pervers. Elle rougit quelque peu, gênée et elle lui fit signe de la main.

« Applaudissons maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard avec en tête l'attrapeur et également capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy, suivi de près par les deux batteurs Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, juste derrière les trois poursuiveurs Montague, Newman et Zabini, et Bletchey le gardien nous ferme le cortège. »présenta à nouveau le garçon derrière le micro magique. Les supporters de Serpentard se mirent à hurler à tout rompre. Une ambiance de jeu mais surtout de compétition violente était palpable dans le stade de Poudlard. Dans la foule gryffondorienne résonnait « Weasley est notre roi », la bonne version bien sur. Tandis que dans la foule serpentarde, seuls des cris se faisaient entendre ainsi que des « Vas-y Drago ! » de la part de jeunes filles légèrement hystériques. Ce dernier vola d'un air prétentieux devant ses supporters les faisant hurler de joie. Il fit quelques clins d'œil et il s'éloigna. Hermione le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il sembla sentir son regard car il se retourna brutalement vers les gryffondors et tomba sur elle. Il l'avadakedavrisa du regard et il partit plus loin. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il hurlait de bonheur, elle le regardait. Lui, pas son stupide rouquin. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec elle, il voulait l'enlacer comme avant mais l' ''erreur'' lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il laissa tout de même un sourire étendre ses lèvres et il partit se mettre en place pour le début du match.

« Equipes en place ! »cria Mme Bibine au sol. Les deux équipes se firent face, regard de haine et rictus méprisant pour tous. Les différentes balles furent lancées et le match commença sous le sifflet de l'arbitre. Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une heure et demi que le match avait commençé. Gryffondor et Serpentard à égalité : 250 partout. Les gradins étaient toujours aussi bruyants et le match plein de surprises.

« Ginny Weasley attrape le souaffle, elle se dirige vers les buts mais attention au cognard ! Ouuf évitez de très peu... » Un immense soupir se fit entendre chez les Gryffondors. « Elle s'approche, encore... et MARQUE ! » Les gradins des rouge et or tremblèrent sous les applaudissements et les cris. Hermione cria à en perdre haleine, sautillant sur place. Ginny fit le tour du stade et se remit en place pour continuer le match. Plus haut dans le stade, se trouvait Drago Malefoy qui observait le match avec à ce moment une mine d'exaspération sur le visage. Il est vraiment bon à rien, celui-là pensa-t-il de son gardien, alors qu'il secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et aperçut au loin, un petit quelque chose qui l'intéressait grandement. Il s'élança à l'autre bout du terrain avec Harry Potter sur ses talons. Ce dernier avait vu le Prince des Serpentards se dirigeait rapidement vers un point de l'autre côté du stade, il s'était mis à sa poursuite. Drago, ayant vu que son adversaire le suivait, descendit brusquement vers le sol, créant une feinte que Harry devina. Il continua sur sa lancée car il avait vu, lui aussi, le vif d'or. Drago, en rogne, remonta vivement son balais avant d'atteindre le sol. Il repartit dans les airs sous le regard d'une jeune fille qui se surprit à détailler ses moindres gestes. Cette dernière s'empressa de tourner la tête vers le gardien de Gryffondor qui la regardait aussi, un sourcil arqué. Mais il reporta bien vite son regard sur le souaffle qui se dirigeait droit vers ses buts et qu'il arrêta quelques centimètres avant l'entrée d'un des cerceaux. Il fut applaudi par la foule et par une Hermione toute souriante.

« Potter et Malefoy se disputent le vif d'or. La question est : qui l'attrapera ? Leur course poursuite se fait entre les cognards et les souaffles. Les amis, nous avons ici un match exceptionnel. Oh ! Doucement les garçons ! » Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, rappelant à l'ordre les deux attrapeurs qui se bousculaient un peu trop. Ils se reculèrent loin de l'autre quelques instants mais furent obligés de se recoller pour courser la balle d'or tant chérie. Harry s'approchait de plus en plus de la petite balle à ailes mais il fut distrait par des cris plus que surprenants qui résonnèrent dans tout le stade.

« Blaise Zabini marque ! Il fait égaliser Gryffondor et Serpentard ! » Des applaudissements bruyants firent vibrer les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes au match. Harry se re-concentra sur son objectif et il vit que Drago était passé devant lui. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur son balais pour prendre de la vitesse et le rattraper, ce qu'il fit assez aisément. Leurs bras s'entrechoquaient une fois de plus. Soudain, un souaffle se dirigea sur les deux attrapeurs, Harry dut se freiner pour l'éviter, ce qui lui fit agrandir la distance qui le séparait du Serpentard. La main tendue de Drago n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du vif d'or. Et dans un ultime effort, il s'empara de l'objet tant désiré. Harry laissa lourdement son bras retomber sous la gravité et il descendit lentement. Le célèbre blond de Serpentard brandissait le vif d'or à la foule qui hurlait, complètement folle. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du stade, passant devant une Hermione qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Il la ferait toujours rire avec son air prétentieux. Mais elle ne devait pas rire parmi des gryffondors complètement dépités. Elle se leva tranquillement et descendit sur le terrain pour aller consoler Harry, Ginny et Ron ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.« SERPENTARD GAGNE AVEC 450 POINTS CONTRE 300 POUR GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla le commentateur, voulant s'imposer devant les cris des vert et argent. Les deux équipes redescendirent sur le sol. Pansy sauta sur Drago, le faisant perdre son équilibre. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il la repoussa à temps. Il s'approcha des gryffondors suivi de son équipe. Il avait un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres. Hermione s'avança vers Ron et lui prit la main. Il se dégagea d'elle violemment. Elle le regarda incrédule. Il n'en tint pas compte car il s'était déjà approché de Drago et il le toisait du regard.

« Alors la belette, ça fait quoi de perdre... _encore_ ? »demanda le blond en ricanant avec ses coéquipiers. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge et il serra les poings.

« Tu peux me dire où est le mérite de gagner en trichant, la fouine ? »cracha Ron d'une confiance que personne ne lui connaissait. Drago Malefoy, en personne, fut un peu surpris mais n'en laissant, bien sur, rien paraître. Il contracta sa mâchoire et s'approcha à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas triché, Weasmoche. J'ai du talent, c'est tout. Ah le talent, tu connais pas ? C'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas, comme l'argent et la classe quand j'y pense. »affirma-t-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que ses yeux. Ron leva son bras mais il fut ralenti par Hermione qui le retenait ainsi que d'Harry.« Laisse tombé Ron »lui dit la jeune fille, le suppliant du regard. Il se débattit fortement et poussa Hermione avec violence par terre, son nez dans l'herbe. Quant à Harry, il fut éjecté plus loin, rattrapé de justesse par ses deux batteurs. Ron se jeta sur Drago et entreprit de le frapper. Celui-ci aussi fort que lui, voire plus, tenta de le maitriser un peu mais ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol. Ron se prit une droite dans la mâchoire et il fut, tout de suite après, tiré en arrière par tout les gryffondors présents. Il leva son regard haineux et son menton ensanglanté vers Drago qui se dépoussiérait la robe de Quidditch. Quant à Hermione, elle avait été relevée par Ginny, Lavande et Parvati qui étaient descendues à leur tour sur le terrain. Elle regardait son petit ami comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Comment pouvait-il en venir à la violence pour une réflexion en sachant qu'il avait connu bien pire. Et ce regard ? Et il l'avait poussé dans l'herbe, sans délicatesse. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Se demanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'avise jamais de me retoucher avec tes pattes de crétin pauvre, ou tu risques de le regretter, la belette ratée. » acheva Drago avant de s'éloigner, un air furieux sur le visage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fin du chapitreEncore un peu court mais un peu moins qu'avant :)Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?Je suis assez insatisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas pour vousChonchon**


	4. Tentative

Mot de l'auteur : De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Quoique je viens juste publier mon 4e chapitre :P Alors. On commence par les reviews, bien évidemment. Euh Merci :P

Sérieusement, un grand, énorme, immense, gigantesque MERCI ! Surtout que vous m'avez bien rassurée pour le chapitre précédent, je me sentais mieux après Donc merci à **konomu-imouto** (je galère à écrire ton pseudo à chaque fois, j'y arriverai avant la fin de la fanfiction :P), **avada666**, **lady125** (merci d'avoir trouvé ma blague marrante P), **Calim** (tu as une excuse, Ron est très haïssable :P), **chewie84** (je suis d'accord avec toi ;), **elodu92**, **morganneS** (merci beaucoup ;), **BlackShadow** ( t'as raison, t'es une sadique :P), **dragohermione** (c'est gentil ;), **Gouline971** (déjà une semaine que j'ai publié ? Merci ;), **Goodbooks**, **Rockeuse dans l'âme**, **Lumps** (publications tout les samedis ;) Merci beaucoup :), **fahaly02**, **Touraz** (parce que l' « erreur » lui reste au travers de la gorge pour l'instant mais des évènements lui feront oublier très vite sa minicolère, merci ;), **Mélissa**, **Emma**, **Milyze, oeil-de-nuit **(mon pseudo ? C'est mon surnom dans la vie :P Merci pour ta review ;)**, Sarah, Fubuki **(Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ce que tu écris :), **Virginialice **(J'suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours autant :). Un énorme merci à ma _fidèle et adorée_ **-4181315- **pour tout mais vraiment tout et j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi, niveau exams ;) Merci spécial aussi à **Anna-grey,** j'suis contente de ne pas te décevoir :) Merci à toi, ma **Marie** !

Maintenant place à la suite ! Je rappelle **RON DEVIENT VIOLENT **! Donc pour les **AMES SENSIBLES**, faites **ATTENTION** ou faites demi-tour même si ça me fait mal de le dire... Mais il le faut. Désolée pour le micro-retard d'une demi-journée, hier j'étais pas là. Encore désolée et maintenant place au chapitre. Bonne lecture les amis :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 4 : Tentative

_(POV Général)_

En rage. Oui en rage. Il était en rage. Effectivement, Ron Weasley était en ce moment, en rage. (nda : Bon ça suffira pour le mot rage :P). Les poings serrés, la mâchoire contracté et les yeux rouges, il entra brusquement dans son dortoir. Claquant lourdement ses pieds contre le vieux parquet, il atteignit sa partie de la chambre et commença à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main par terre et contre les murs. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à crier ces deux mots remplis de haine « Crève Malefoy ». Il poussa un grognement primitif tandis qu'il ouvrait sa malle. Il y prit tout les habits présents et les flanqua sur son lit, sur le sol.

« Je vais te faire crever Malefoy... » dit-il d'un ton un peu hystérique. Il se jeta sur son lit et il rit comme jamais il n'avait ri puis il s'arrêta, observant le plafond, des idées plus sanglantes les unes que les autres prenant vie dans son esprit. Il laissa un ricanement mauvais briser le silence pesant de la pièce. Il se redressa, le visage plus méprisant que jamais. Il allait lui faire payer sa victoire débile. Il allait lui faire payer sa remarque désobligeante. Il allait lui faire payer son coup de poing. Il aurait du lui en recoller un mais ses « supers » amis de gryffondor ridicule l'avaient éloigné avant. Heureusement pour lui car il l'aurait tué de ses mains. Pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Toutes ses moqueries, toute sa prétention, son orgueil. Il allait tout simplement lui faire payer d'avoir osé vivre sur cette planète, d'avoir existé. Une seule chose lui venait à la bouche, à part la bave de hargne qui se trouvait déjà à la commissure de celle-ci, la vengeance. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap blanc qui se trouvait sous lui, froissant celui-ci. Il déglutit avec difficulté dû à sa tentative piètre de contenir sa colère.

« Ouais, je vais te faire payer, sale fouine répugnante. Je vais me venger. Je vais te tuer, sale serpent. »reprit-il avec un air dément sur le visage. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage quand soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns un peu décoiffés s'approcha de lui, prudemment, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Elle marcha silencieusement à travers la pièce, évitant les débris et autres objets étalés sur le sol. Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel quand elle aperçut un caleçon orange à ses pieds. Hermione se rapprocha lentement de Ron. Elle vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Il sursauta faussement au contact. Il releva lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle fut effrayée par la lueur satanique habitant ses yeux. Le garçon porta son regard sur la main déposée sur son épaule et la jeune fille le comprit comme un rejet. Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brulée. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais le rouquin lui attrapa rapidement le poignet. Il la ramena à lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle ne broncha pas et le laissa faire. Quant elle fut à sa portée, il souleva ses cheveux et les plaça derrière ses oreilles pour avoir accès à son cou. Ceci fait, il posa sa bouche rugueuse contre sa peau douce. Elle ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Les mains du jeune homme s'aventurèrent sous le chemisier d'Hermione qui sursauta à la froideur de ses paumes et de ses doigts. La sorcière se sentit plus nerveuse que jamais. Non seulement, elle n'était pas prête mais en plus elle n'en avait aucunement envie, tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas...

« Ron... Il y a récompense que lorsqu'il y a victoire... »dit la jeune fille, haletante de stress et non pas de plaisir tandis que les mains du jeune homme se faisaient plus durs et plus langoureuses sur ses formes. Cependant il stoppa tout mouvement quand il comprit la phrase. Son désir qui avait accroît pour elle tantôt redescendit quelque peu, le souvenir de sa défaite le submergeant. Il enleva tout contact avec la fille, la poussant par terre par la même occasion. Les vêtements et le tapis épais amortirent sa courte chute. Il planta ses ongles dans ses propres cuisses, la fureur s'emparant à nouveau de lui. Il devait se calmer. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme ou Hermione partirait. Et Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille car il voulait coucher avec elle. Et ce n'est pas en lui montrant ô combien il était en colère qu'elle allait accepter. Il devait jouer la carte de la pitié. Ce serait tellement facile. Il relâcha subitement tout effort et se prit la tête entre les mains, jouant parfaitement la comédie. La jeune fille se mit à genoux devant lui et passa la peau douce et chaude de sa main sur son visage mal rasé, effleurant du bout des doigts l'hématome naissant dû au coup de poing de Drago, se trouvant au bas de sa joue gauche.

« C'est pas grave. Je comprend que tu sois en colère. C'est toujours dur une défaite mais ce n'est pas si gr... » commença la jeune fille très vite coupée par le jeune homme.

« Défaite ? Il a gagné en trichant, Hermione ! Je n'appelle pas ça une défaite, on devrait refaire ce match pour lui prouver que les Gryffondors sont plus forts que les Serpentards ! Pour lui prouver que je suis plus fort que lui ! » s'écria-t-il avec force alors qu'il levé un poing en l'air. Hermione se leva et fronça les sourcils, trouvant son petit ami particulièrement puéril en cet instant.

« Ron, ne dis pas n'importe quoi non plus. Il faut l'accepter. Point. C'est du passé, on passe à autre chose, OK ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton aussi doux que ferme alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux vers elle et finit par lever tout son corps et il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de sa hauteur.

« Non ce n'est pas du passé, crois moi, ce fils de Mangemort va payer... Je vais lui faire regretter de s'être éloigné de... »commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant, crachant presque aux pieds de la jeune fille.

« Eloigné de qui ? De Voldemort ? »demanda-t-elle agacée. Le garçon frissonna à l'entente du nom de Vous-savez-qui, ce qui exaspéra notre belle brune encore plus. « Il n'a jamais voulu être mangemort, son père l'a obligé. »reprit-elle, défendant la cause de son coéquipier. Même si en ce moment, elle n'était pas en très bons termes avec lui. La jeune fille sentit un nœud se serrer dans son estomac en repensant à la cause de leur comportement mais préféra passer outre. Donc, reprenons. Cela ne donnait pas le droit de le laisser se faire rabaisser par son gamin de copain. C'est ça, Ronald était très gamin à ce moment précis.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »demanda-t-il rapprochant son grand corps de celui petit et frêle de la jeune fille. Elle cacha son trouble et surtout sa peur puis elle leva le menton fièrement vers lui.

« Ecoute moi bien Ron. Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises et de jouer à l'enfant. La mésentente entre les maisons est bien dépassée alors cesse donc ces jeux puérils à la fin. Drago et moi, nous nous parlons... quelque fois. Nous sommes les préfets-en-chef, nous partageons les mêmes appartements donc nous vivons ensemble. Après ceci, tu crois quand même pas que l'on s'est jamais adressés la parole ? Dis moi ? » finit-elle un peu en colère contre lui. Elle soupira bruyamment et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce mais une fois encore, une main forte stoppa sa fuite pour la ramener à un grand rouquin, légèrement vexé.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as fait que lui parler ? Hein Hermione ? »lui demanda son petit ami alors que ses mains descendirent vers les fesses de la jeune fille et que sa bouche s'aventura dans le cou de cette dernière. La jeune fille se laisse aller même si elle en avait plus qu'assez de n'être qu'embrasser et toucher. Ils ne parlaient plus comme avant. Ils ne parlaient presque plus. Le peu qu'ils se parlaient concernait les colères et la jalousie de Ron. Celui-ci trop possessif face aux garçons qui osaient regarder SA propriété, et aussi face au blond des Serpentards nommé Drago Malefoy qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

« Ron. Arrête. Je dois y aller. J'ai encore un devoir à faire...Ron ! » S'écria plus vivement la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Le garçon grogna de frustration et la suivit dehors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione était sur la route pour sa salle commune, Ron sur les talons. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, insatisfait. Quant à Hermione, plus qu'excédée par son comportement, tentait en vain de le semer dans les couloirs du château.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Hermione. J'ai le droit de me poser la question. Je ne suis pas là quand vous vous retrouvez à deux. Il n'a jamais essayé de te toucher au moins ? »poursuivit-il, le souffle haletant de suivre le rythme rapide la jeune fille. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois alors qu'elle tournait dans le couloir de sa salle commune.

« Oh Ron. Arrête de croire que c'est un assassin psychopathe en puissance ! Merlin ! Quand vas-tu t'enlever de la tête ces stupides clichés qui classent les bons des méchants et vice versa. C'est lassant. » lui avoua-t-elle. Ce soir, il s'en prenait plein la tête mais mince à la fin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être embêtant parfois. Elle prononça en un murmure le mot de passe et pénétra rapidement dans sa salle commune pour que Ron ne puisse pas passer mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et il la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

Il la trouva dos à lui, dans toute sa splendeur, sur son bureau, un long parchemin étalé devant elle. Il se retourna vers la porte, la verrouilla et l'insonorisa en remuant légèrement les lèvres. Puis il se retourna vers elle et il eut un sursaut de peur quand il la vit à deux mètres de lui, sur le visage un air furieux et sur les hanches, ses poings.

« J'ai besoin d'être au calme pour travailler Ronald. Sors immédiatement. »lui ordonna-t-elle fermement alors qu'elle pointait la porte de son index. Il eut un ricanement qui fit baisser la main de la jeune fille. Il secoua lentement sa tête et s'avança vers elle.

« Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, Hermione. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça. Je n'ai pas gagné parce que le serpent a triché, tu dois me réconforter... pendant toute la nuit ou sinon je pourrais faire des bêtises en haut de la tour d'astronomie. »chanta-t-il alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il pressa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, introduisant sa langue visqueuse dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle le repoussa autant qu'elle le put mais lui, plus fort qu'elle, lui attrapa les poignets avec force, les gémissements de douleur de la jeune fille étouffés par la bouche du garçon. Il la conduisit facilement jusqu'à son lit et la plaqua sans douceur dessus. Il la contempla dans un état second alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre.

Hermione était complètement paniquée. Des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue et un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait tellement peur. Il avait surement du boire de l'alcool pour se comporter comme ça. Oui, Ron ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle agisse ou alors elle le regretterait. Elle le vit enlever son pantalon, lui laissant le temps de trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici et de le mettre dehors. Elle tâta ses poches afin de trouver sa baguette qui serait sa seule et unique sauveuse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Drago Malefoy sortait de son vestiaire, propre et bien habillé comme à son habitude. Il avait un sourire plaqué au visage, un vrai sourire. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir, tout les élèves ayant rejoint leur dortoir. Les mains dans les poches, heureux dans sa tête, il entra par les lourdes portes de bois et commença à parcourir les corridors. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Hermione Granger qui marchait rapidement avec à ses trousses son stupide rouquin. En voyant ça, il préféra prendre un détour et il tourna dans un autre couloir.

Ronald Weasley, le traitre à son sang, avait osé lui sauter dessus pour le frapper. Il devait l'avouer, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait fait ça. Il avait même surpris tout le monde. Drago avait bien remarqué que ce gars avait changé depuis le début de l'année. L'habituel petit toutou de Potter était devenu plus indépendant, autoritaire. Et il était même devenu violent, rien qu'en regardant comment il s'occupait de Granger. Il la plaquait contre les murs pour l'embrasser, serrer fortement sa taille et il ne semblait pas connaître les simples baisers, contact doux et unique de deux bouches, rien que des bouches. Pas qu'il regardait tout le temps ce qu'il lui faisait, trop écœurant pour lui, il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas du tout tendre avec elle. Pourtant c'est ce que cherchent les filles, non ? Il est vrai que la passion c'est beaucoup mieux et au début, il pensait réellement que c'était ce qui conduisait le grand roux à agir de la sorte. Pour cause, il l'avait déjà fait lui-même, plaquer une fille contre le mur mais il ne la bousculait pas avec force jusqu'à en lui faire attraper des bleus, il faisait attention tout de même. Oh puis après tout, se dit le beau blond, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Bien que ça concerne Hermione, continua-t-il sur sa pensée.

Car il devait l'avouer, il en pinçait pour elle. Depuis le début de l'année, elle l'avait tellement changé. Lui, ses principes. Elle avait tout fait basculer. Et il ne lui en voulait même pas. Elle était la seule personne qu'il avait réellement appréciée, après sa maman bien sur. Il avait appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier, à l'aimer. Ils partageaient désormais une grande amitié mais lui en casserait sa baguette pour être beaucoup plus que ça. Il n'avait, bien sur, jamais rien laissé paraître car elle était avec Ronald Weasley. Les voir s'embrasser, s'enlacer le tuait. Il criait d'injustice à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait l'enlever et sans aller là où son copain ne serait pas pour faire d'elle sa femme. Au début, ce sentiment l'effrayait. Il l'avait fuit, avait voulu l'oublier. Car il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Il aurait pu aller décrocher une de ces lunes qu'ils avaient appris en Astronomie pour elle. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, était dissimulé derrière ce masque de Malefoy bien qu'il soit un peu moins opaque ce masque, désormais.

Quand il l'avait embrassée, il s'était senti libéré. Il s'était senti homme. Tout chez elle le rendait fou à lier. Ses magnifiques cheveux, ses yeux étincelants, son caractère de feu, son ironie acerbe ainsi que son cynisme déstabilisant parfois. Il aimait tout chez elle, sauf peut-être le fait qu'elle sorte avec cet abruti. Quand il l'avait embrassée, il la sentait sienne. Elle lui avait appartenu dans ce moment là. Bien qu'elle mérite de n'appartenir qu'à elle-même, il la voulait tellement sienne que ça le rendait malade. Une autre chose l'avait rendu malade. Elle avait qualifié la plus merveilleuse chose qui lui soit arrivée comme une « erreur ». Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'avaler. Elle avait pourtant répondu au baiser, elle avait semblé apprécier. Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'avis ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'aimait quand ils étaient en froid mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait un peu de piquant même si pendant quelques jours, il devait faire sans elle. Il avait presque envie de lui faire regretter d'avoir dit que leur acte avait été une erreur en l'embrassant de nouveau mais il ferait pire que mieux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ayant perdu son vrai sourire pour laisser place à son typique air nonchalant, arriva devant le portrait de sa salle commune. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il trouva la salle et les lieux bien trop silencieux. Il les avait vus venir ici alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas présents. Ils étaient dans sa chambre ? Il grogna de frustration et il se jeta sur le canapé tout en continuant de réfléchir. Quand soudain il eut envie d'aller les embêter. Oui, il allait aller les embêter pour se venger. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire.

Toujours aucun bruit. Il toqua à la porte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione Granger toujours sur l'emprise de son petit ami ivre, se débattit alors qu'il déboutonnait les boutons pressions de sa chemise avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il la bloquait du poids de son corps. Il savourait son odeur. Il savourait sa peau douce et chaude sous ses mains. Il savourait sa faiblesse. Il était en caleçon et elle, ne lui restait sa chemise, sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements. La baguette de la jeune fille était dans sa robe de sorcière qui se trouvait sur la chaise de son bureau, bien loin, beaucoup trop loin. Elle était terrorisée. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Même ivre, on abuse pas de sa petite amie. Si ? Elle était bien trop naïve. Elle se mordit les lèvres de désespoir. Elle voulut crier mais le jeune homme pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, paraissant deviner son intention. Le pire était qu'il avait insonorisé la porte, plus personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

« Ron... Je t'en prie... Ron... Arrête » lui suppliait-elle complètement désemparée. Le garçon eut un sourire sadique et il la fit taire une fois de plus de sa langue poisseuse et de son haleine fraiche. Il n'était pas ivre ! Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça, se demanda la jeune fille. Il n'était pas saoul ! Etait-il sous le charme d'un sort ? Elle cria alors qu'il avait descendu sa bouche rêche dans la vallée de ses seins. Son souffle sembla se couper alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit... Elle voulut mourir quand soudain, on toqua à la porte. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. La jeune fille reprit de l'espoir alors qu'elle poussa Ron de toutes ses forces. Elle le frappa sur le torse alors qu'il avait lâché ses poignets. Il ne sembla pas apprécier d'être frappé de la sorte, lui rappelant le coup de poing magistrale de la fouine qui se trouvait, à ce moment précis, derrière la porte. La situation devenait de plus en plus excitante et cela se sentait dans son pantalon. La jeune fille lui administra des coups de plus en plus forts, ce qui lui valut une claque sur la figure. Elle hoqueta, impuissante.

« Granger, ouvre » demanda la voix de Drago, de l'autre côté de la porte de la pièce. Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte, les yeux larmoyants. Elle voulut hurler à Drago d'entrer et de la sauver. Ron eut de nouveau un sourire machiavélique. Hermione cria de toute la profondeur de sa gorge, de ses tripes. Ce qui lui valut une fois de plus, une claque qui fut plus forte cette fois-ci. Ron jouait avec l'élastique de sa culotte, sa jupe désormais par terre aux côtés des autres habits.

« Ne crie pas comme ça, Hermione. Ca ne sert à rien, il ne t'entend pas. » dit-il d'un ton mielleux à en vomir. Elle souffrait d'injustice, d'absence d'intimité, d'impuissance. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Ou était passé le Ron gentil qu'elle avait toujours connu ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Il commença à tirer sur sa culotte quand dans un dernier effort, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le menton ce qui le fit vaciller et tomber en arrière. Libérée, elle sauta sur ses jambes flageolantes, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa robe. Elle chercha dans ses poches quand une main forte lui attrapa la cheville et la tira vers son propriétaire (nda : propriétaire de la main, on est d'accord ?). Elle emporta sa robe avec, elle sentit quelque chose de long et dur. Elle l'avait trouvée. Son élan de joie trop vite achevé par Ron qui lui grimpa dessus. Il posa ses mains sur son cou et commença à les serrer sous les coups plus insistants à la porte. Hermione commençait à manquer d'air et à devenir bleue. Si elle mourrait, elle aurait comme dernier souvenir, le visage machiavélique de son « petit-ami » essayant de la violer et de l'étrangler. Elle ferma les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, WEASLEY ! » cria le blond en brandissant sa baguette sur lui. Le Weasley en question, lâcha Hermione qui toussa fortement et qui se massa immédiatement la cou violet de douleur. Avant que Ron atteigne Drago, celui-ci le stupéfixa. Hermione eut un énorme soupir de soulagement et elle laissa des sanglots s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte. Drago se précipita vers elle. La fille de ses rêves étaient en sous-vêtements là devant lui. Mais il était bien impossible de fantasmer à ce moment précis. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, la laissant décharger tout ses pleurs.

Ce mec n'était vraiment qu'une ordure. Abuser de sa copine et essayer de l'étrangler pour la faire évanouir. Non, il n'allait pas la tuer, enfin il ne croyait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu assouvir ses désirs tranquillement. Il le regarda plein de haine et se retint de justesse de cracher dessus. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, la posa délicatement sur le lit et l'enroula dans une couverture. Il la laissa seule quelques instants et fit léviter le corps du crétin jusqu'à dehors. Il prit sa baguette et le plaça à deux bons mètres de lui. Lui toujours sur le seuil de la salle commune. Il défit le sort.

« Ecoute moi bien Weasley, essaye encore une fois de la toucher ou même de lui adresser la parole et tu auras à faire à moi. Espèce de lâche. Dégage maintenant, sale pourriture. Tu l'ignores mais en un claquement de doigts je peux foutre ta pseudo-réputation en l'air et même t'envoyer en prison pour tentative de viol. Tu l'oublies et tu te prépares à en baver, c'est clair ? » lui cracha-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Le garçon concerné l'assassina du regard. Drago jeta sa baguette bien plus loin que lui et entra dans la salle commune pour la refermer ensuite. Il soupira et repartit vers la jeune fille.

« Il... Il... était ... était... i...ivre Drago »bafouilla-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Elle mentait, elle savait très bien qu'il était bel et bien sobre. Il était surement sous le charme d'un sort. Elle pria pour que ce soit le cas tandis que Drago la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'emporter dans sa chambre. Elle ne dit rien, se laissant aller dans ses bras et humant son odeur à plein nez. Il l'allongea délicatement sur son lit et remonta la couverture sur elle.

« Dors, tu en as besoin. » dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder ou il se jetterait sur elle en risquant de l'étouffer tant il la serrerait dans ses bras. Il voulait lui crier qu'il l'aimait lui. Qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il se contenta de soupirer une fois de plus et de baisser la tête.

« Drago, viens avec moi »entendit-il dans un murmure plein de désespoir. Il se retourna et vint s'allonger près d'elle. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et il caressa ses cheveux en une infinie douceur.

« Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Hermione. » lui intima-t-il au creux de l'oreille. La jeune fille frissonna sous son souffle et elle s'endormit sous ses paroles rassurantes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fin du chapitre.**

**J'ai un seule chose à vous dire. RON JE TE HAIS. Voilà ça va mieux.**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Chonchon**


	5. Baiser d'amitié ?

**Mot de l'auteur**** : Bonsoiiir les gens :) Vous allez bien, vous, mes lecteurs préférés ? ;) Bon. Je poursuis mon rituel si important à mes yeux, le GRAND merci habituel pour toutes vos reviews. Tout ce que vous me dites me va directement au cœur, tout vos compliments, vos encouragements me font énormément plaisir et je voudrais encore vous remercier. Bon je vais répondre individuellement, après tout, j'ai le temps maintenant :P**

**Gouline 971 :** Vi, je fais partie des personnes qui détestent Ron. Avant je l'adorais, je l'admirais presque mais après des évènements... Enfin bref. Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre et je suis contente que tu impatientes pour les samedis :P

**Dame Angélique Malfoy :** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi et Drago aussi d'ailleurs :P. En ce qui concerne Hermione, voici la suite qui j'espère répondra à tes attentes. Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise :D Il est vrai que voir enfin lire quoique voir c'est bon aussi... BREF. Vouloir Ron mort dans d'atroces souffrances, ça me dit bien. Merci pour ta review :)

**Konomu - Imouto** : Donc. Oui c'est vrai que voir Ron agir de la sorte est plutôt... rageant xD Bon j'arrête avec ce mot. Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je m'imaginais dans la tête d'Hermione pour mieux être dans le contexte et c'était très dur à écrire... Pfiou. Donc je vais repartir dans le plus souriant, hein :P Merci pour te review :)

**Flemmardise **: J'adore ton pseudo :P Bon. Oui c'est un crétin, en effet. La relation entre Hermione et Drago va avancer mais pas trop vite ou sinon c'est pas marrant mais pas trop longtemps non plus, je me comprend :P Merci pour ta review ;)

**Missange11133** : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente qu'elle plaise autant. Bien sur que je vais la continuer, pour la suite, je te donne rendez-vous tous les samedis ;)

**Rockeuse dans l'âme** : Effectivement. C'était quand même un peu le but de le faire détestable dans cette fanficion. Ouh Méchant Ron :P Merci pour ta review ;)

**Curieuse du 78** : Je crois que tout le monde est désormais d'accord sur le fait que Ron est un salop de première. Et tout le monde le hait. Bien fait :P Merci pour ta review :)

**OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue** : Mon dieu, je suis terriblement vexée :P Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute pardonnée. Ce qui compte c'est que tu aimes :) Catégorie débile en perdition et irrécupérable ? On pourrait appelle ça la CDPI :P Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise de plus en plus :)

J'attend avec impatience ta prochaine review :P Merci beaucoup ;)

**Fubuki** : Ahhh je jubile. J'arrive à faire détester Ron :PPPP Bon Stop, faut que je me reprenne. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plait toujours autant :)

**Dragohermione** : Oui c'est une ordure, en effet. Je le hais moi, je l'ai d'ailleurs crié haut et fort :P Façon, je l'ai dit moi, j'en veux un comme Drago aussi :P Parce que Drago, c'est le plus beau, le plus fort :P Je m'égare aussi Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Lady125** : Plein de rage eh oui... Je me suis bien marrée quand j'ai commencé le chapitre :P Merci beaucoup. C'est ce que je recherche, l'originalité. Puis les trucs trop faciles, c'est nul. Merci pour ta review :)

**malfoy67** : xD (gros fou rire derrière son écran) OK, vas-y on est des oufs, on le fait cramer ce salop :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**MorganneS** : Et voilàààà, on est déjà samedi prochain Ca passe trop vite, c'est ça les vacances :P Bon j'arrête, on va me jeter des cailloux :P Merci pour ta review :)

**Touraz** : Ce qui va arriver à Ron ? Pour savoir, c'est plus bas :P Et je suis désolée mais pendant un petit moment, elle va lui trouver des excuses parce que elle l'a toujours connu comme gentil, inoffensif enfin quoique cette année ci, il est particulièrement violent et différent de d'habitude, alors que là, il a essayé de la violer tout ça. Elle y croit pas au début mais après grâce à notre Drago d'amôôôuuur, qui sait ça va peut-être changer ;) Merci pour ta review :)

**Sarah** : Merci beaucoup :D Rahh la la, tu me fais rougir :) J'ai pas trop l'intention d'être écrivain bien que j'adore ça mais je prend volontiers le compliment :D Merci :)

**Fahaky02** : Mon boulot est de faire détester Ron... :P Merci pour ta review :)

**Rita** : Rita ? De Rita Skeeter :P Bon plus sérieusement Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'arrêter ma fanfiction :) Merci beaucoup :D

**Calim** : Un grand merci pour ta fidélité chère Calim :) Je crois qu'on pourrait fonder un club contre Ron :P Les OAPR : On aime pas Ron :P Bon trouver les noms d'associations c'est pas mon truc :P

Bon revenons-en à nos moutons. Moi aussi, je ne comprend pas ces gens là mais malheureusement il y a en a... Désolée de t'avoir fait peur... Je suis un peu sadique donc j'ai bien fait attendre Mais de toute façon les Sad end j'aime pas trop donc ... Rassurée :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Drago-Hermione** : Ma chère Anne :D Je suis contente de ne pas te décevoir au fil de mes chapitres, car même si tout les lecteurs sont très importants, je répond à ton défi et c'est vraiment un soulagement de savoir que ça te plait et que je répond bien à tes critères. :D Bisous la miss ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : La suite arrive tout les samedis :) Merci pour ta review ;)

**Johanna** : Merci beaucoup :) Pour l'idée de base c'est drago-hermione, un défi en fait. Et j'ai tissé autour :) Pour la scène du baiser, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ;)

**Sarasheppard** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :D Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à détester Ron... Je le fais détester de tout le monde... Je suis machiavéliquuue :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**Avada666** : Oui Ron est con :P En ce qui concerne Drago et Hermione, descend un peu et t'auras ta réponse ;) Merci pour ta review :D

**Lilichoco** : La suite tout les samedis :D Ouais moi aussi j'aime bien Drago :P ON AIME TOUTES DRAGO :P ET ON LE CRIE HAUT ET FORT :P Merci pour ta review :D

**Sarah** :P Nan nan nan nan... Samedi ou rien ;) Justement, je suis en vacances aussi et je passe pas mes journées sur l'ordi ;) Patience, jeune fille, patience...

**-4181315-** : Alors toi... que dire ? Moi aussi je t'aiiiiime :P Je t'ai déjà tout dit en message perso mais si t'insistes ... MERCI pour TOUT. T'es une fille formidable. Franchement tout ce que tu me dis que ce soit en positif, en négatif, en astuce et en tout ce que tu veux, m'aident énormément et me font surtout énormément plaisir... Rah la la. Merci. Un grand merci d'être là pour m'aider, pour me parler ou pour me dire quand quelque chose va pas... Merci. J'espère que la suite va te plaire ô toi ma fêteuse apprentie psycho de tout les soirs ;) Bisouus :D

Alors, voilà encore **MERCI.** Bon que ce soit clair pour everybody, je publie **LA SUITE TOUS LES SAMEDIS. **Ni avant, ni après sauf _cas majeur _;) Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser en plan ma fiction et mes chers lecteurs que j'adore et puis j'ai envie de mettre Drago et Hermione ensemble donc... :P Bon sur ces révélations que tout le monde connaissait déjà, je vous laisse lire mon 5e chapitre... _Bonne lecture_ :D

**Votre chonchon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 5 : Baiser d'amitié ?

Dans une tour du château de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard, la tour des appartements des préfets-en-chef plus exactement, le soleil venait caresser le visage doux et endormi de la préfète en chef de ses rayons lumineux et chaleureux. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient et on pouvait entendre des rires et des cris d'élèves profitant déjà du beau temps. Doucement, au rythme de sa respiration, les paupières de la jeune fille tremblèrent puis finalement s'ouvrirent. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité et finalement posa son regard sur la pièce, plus précisément sur la fenêtre. Elle avait un affreux mal de tête. Trop étourdie par son réveil, pendant quelques instants, elle dut se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Ce qu'elle fit mais qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Elle eut un sanglot qui résonna dans la chambre.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas. Elle versa quelques larmes et ramena une de ses mains à sa tempe droite. Sa migraine lui martelait le crâne et les tempes. Elle se sentait sale, souillée. Si elle aurait pu, elle aurait passer sa nuit dans la douche à laver son corps. A ôter tout souvenir de ses caresses perverses. Elle voulait nettoyer sa bouche pour enlever tout souvenir de sa langue s'incrustant dans sa bouche pour la visiter sans ménagement. Elle voulait tout oublier. Elle voulait L'oublier. Elle avait du remord. Beaucoup de remords. Elle le savait violent et ayant les mains baladeuses. Elle aurait du se douter de quelque chose. Mais non, elle n'avait rien vu. Ce n'était plus le Ron auquel elle tenait temps. Plus le Ron qu'elle aimait.

Elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus de force, elle se sentait vidée. Son propre copain voulait l'abuser. Il n'avait eu aucun respect, aucune pitié. Il voulait profiter d'elle. Elle retint de nouveau un sanglot alors que d'innombrables larmes ravageaient son si beau visage. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se dire et à se faire entrer dans la tête que son petit ami, son meilleur ami depuis 7 ans déjà, Ron avait voulu la violer. Alors, elle se faisait croire qu'il était sous le charme d'un sort. N'importe lequel qu'il soit. Comment, pourquoi avait-il changé de la sorte ?

Il la mordait, la serrait trop fort dans ses bras. Il la touchait, l'explorait de ses mains. Et il avait essayé de la violer... Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser... Elle devait réfléchir. Comment allait-elle encore essayer de vivre à côté de lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et lui alors, comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il recommencer ? Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait rester cacher dans ses appartements encore longtemps.

En repensant à sa soirée, elle eut la nausée, elle voulut se lever mais un bras puissant entourait sa taille, la tenant collée contre quelque chose de chaud. Elle fit pivoter sa tête et tomba sur un ange. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Endormi. Serein. Posé. Magnifique. Ses traits fins et élégants étaient détendus. Aucun air arrogant. Les paupières soudées. Aucun regard déplaisant. La bouche étendu en un léger sourire. Aucun rictus narquois. Ses cheveux prenant des éclats dorés au soleil. Pas de gel, pas de superficialité. Juste des cheveux en bataille. Des cheveux sauvages qui contrastaient avec le reste du tableau. Il avait la tête tournée vers elle, comme pour la veiller. Rien que par son physique, il lui fit tout oublier. Les évènements de la veille, son mal-être, sa blessure profonde et sa nausée.

Le regard de la jeune fille descendit sur le corps du jeune homme tandis qu'un faible sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres, elle essuya quelques larmes de ses paumes et se retint de peu de toucher ce corps si beau, si pale. Il était torse-nu, la jeune fille se rappela alors qu'il lui avait donné son t-shirt pendant la nuit. Elle prit alors celui-ci par le col et huma l'odeur de son ami tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer cette délicieuse senteur. Elle soupira de satisfaction, rien que son odeur la rassurait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci retournèrent sur son corps. Sa musculature, ni excessive ni maigrichone, créait des ombres sur son torse. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Ses yeux descendirent de nouveau mais furent stoppés par la couette. Elle eut une moue boudeuse pendant un instant puis elle reporta son regard sur son visage.

Elle sursauta soudain. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il la contemplait. Elle rougit quelque peu d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'admiration de ses moindres traits. Il sembla avoir un petit rire et il ramena la tête d'Hermione près de sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur le haut de ses cheveux et en profita pour en humer leur parfum. Hermione releva la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. Drago remarqua ses yeux encore rouges et larmoyants. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? »lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure. La jeune fille posa la tête sur ton torse.. Lui torse-nu, elle en large T-shirt sous lequel elle portait des sous-vêtements, si quelqu'un entrait dans cette pièce, il aurait pu se poser quelques questions et aboutir à une conclusion qui fit rougir Hermione.

« Je... je sais pas trop... Je me sens faible et j'crois qu'j'vais... » Elle ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se contenta de courir hors du lit et d'aller à la salle de bains. Du lit, Drago entendit les bruits confirmant ses craintes. Il se leva à son tour et partit rejoindre Hermione qui était à genoux, la tête penchée sur les toilettes. Il se mit derrière elle, se pencha et retint ses cheveux en lui proférant des paroles rassurantes. Il caressa ses cheveux et sa nuque tandis qu'elle rendait ses tripes.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se releva et Drago la suivit au lavabo, maintenant toujours ses cheveux de ses mains. Elle se rinça la bouche. Ce geste lui fit du bien. Quand elle avait vomi, cela était comme si elle avait sorti de son corps le mal-être de la veille, tout du moins un peu de ce mal-être. Ceci fait, elle se retourna vers Drago pour le remercier mais celui-ci ne fit que la serrer dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'échappe. Elle lui rendit l'étreinte, le laissant soutenir son corps dénué de forces. Ils restèrent un moment, tout les deux enlacés au beau milieu de la salle de bains.

Hermione le mit finalement dehors pour prendre sa douche, se laver, se nettoyer de tout. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la cabine pour qu'elle chauffe tranquillement tandis qu'elle se déshabillait. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à enlever. Un t-shirt, une culotte et un soutien-gorge. Elle fit glisser le large T-shirt de Drago par le haut de sa tête. Elle replongea son nez dedans quelques instants puis en un sourire le posa délicatement sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle se rendit devant le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Des cernes sous les yeux, ceux-ci rouges de ses larmes, le teint pale et les lèvres desséchées. Elle soupira désespérément, retira ses sous-vêtements et pénétra dans la cabine de la douche. L'eau la trempa immédiatement des pieds à la tête. Le liquide chaud coulait le long de son corps, visitant chaque coin et recoin de sa peau. L'eau lui fit tout oublier que ce soit Ron, sa tentative, les ASPICS et même Drago ainsi que son prénom. Seule le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui importait. L'eau la purifiait. Oui, c'était bien ça. Elle leva son visage vers la pomme de douche et l'eau chaude coula sur son visage, la nettoyant de ses larmes, de ses soucis. Elle savoura cet instant unique et solitaire pendant un long moment. En effet, elle resta vingt bonnes minutes sous la douche , pas plus car son estomac lui criait famine. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette puis dans un long peignoir en coton, chauffée par le radiateur. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux et sortit dans la salle commune. Drago l'attendait avec devant lui, un festin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Tu veux en parler ? » proposa Drago au bout d'un long silence où l'on entendait que le son de leur couverts et du pain croustillant sous leur dents. Ils étaient attablés l'un en face de l'autre à la table basse du salon et ils dévoraient le petit-déjeuner que Drago avait fait apporter par Dobby, l'elfe de maison. A l'entente de la question soudaine, Hermione en perdit sa petite cuillère. Elle releva la tête vers lui qui s'efforçait à regarder son bol pour ne pas la gêner. C'est toujours dur de se confier à quelqu'un les yeux dans les yeux, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Ca lui rappelait la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé avec Hermione où ils avaient fait connaissance. Ils s'étaient engagés sur un terrain plus sombre et Hermione le regardait dans les yeux ce qui le troubla et il dut regarder ailleurs. Il retint de sourire à cette pensée. Tout était si simple avant. Avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'elle... Quoiqu'il était peut-être déjà amoureux d'elle à ce moment là...

« Je...Je ... ne sais pas... euh... ou... pourquoi... pourquoi pas » bégaya-t-elle en ramassant puis en posant sa cuillère délicatement sur la petite table. Elle inspira profondément et elle relâcha l'air désespérément. Ses mains tremblèrent et un frisson la parcourut.

« Tu n'es pas obligée... C'était juste une proposition. Je me suis dit que ça te pourrait faire du bien de parler de... d'en parler. »fit-il voyant son état. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre un instant. Hermione voulait en parler pour se soulager mais en même temps, cela serait dur de se remémorer cet événement douloureux. Elle acquiesça de la tête et reprit son petit-déjeuner. La question était : devait-elle porter plainte contre Ron ? Est-ce que les autres la croiraient ? Et Ginny, sa meilleure amie lui en voudrait... ? Et Harry alors, il ne pourrait croire une histoire pareille ? Et elle passerait pour la pire des menteuses et elle serait rejettée par tout le monde... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une main chaude et douce vint se poser sur la sienne. Non, elle ne serait pas seule. Drago était là avec elle. Il y a des jours où elle se demandait comment il avait pu changer comme ça. Devenir si gentil, si attentionné mais il gardait toujours ses sarcasmes, son cynisme et son mauvais caractère et c'est ça qu'elle adorait le plus chez lui. Quand elle y pensait, il y avait d'autres choses qu'elle adorait chez lui. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, sourire qui lui rendit.

Drago avait comme su lire dans ses pensées. Elle était dans le doute, il en était sur. Elle devait se poser des tonnes de question à l'heure qu'il était. Mais elle ne serait pas seule. Il serait là pour la soutenir, témoigner pour elle et renvoyer cette ordure de l'école. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence et Hermione vint rejoindre Drago dans le canapé, pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, toujours plus sereine au chaud de ses étreintes.

« Au fait, Hermione. Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il près de son oreille. Elle hocha la tête. « Tu vas me répondre franchement, d'accord ? »continua-t-il. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. « Vendredi soir lors de notre ronde... »poursuivit-il. Nouvel hochement de tête lui prouvant qu'elle resituait le moment. « Quand cet enfoiré a osé poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi après tu avais du sang au coin de la bouche ? » finit-il tournant sa tête vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux à ce souvenir et fut tout d'abord étonnée qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, jugeant meilleur de lui faire part de l'incident.

« Il m'a... il m'avait mordu »dit-elle dans un murmure qu'il comprit facilement. Il fronça les sourcils un instant et soupira. Hermione s'empressa de dire que c'était un accident. Elle lui parla d'autres incidents de ce genre puis ils finirent par aller s'habiller chacun de leur côté après que Drago ait prononcé quelques jurons plus ou moins fleuris à l'égard de Ron. Ceci fait, ils revinrent dans la salle commune en même temps et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Euh Drago... j'voudrais te ... remercier pour... pour tout ce que tu fais pour ... pour moi... C'est vraiment gentil » hésita-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement de lui. Il hocha la tête.

« Et te rappelles-tu du... »commença-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait à son tour. Elle sembla perdre un peu de ses moyens quand il entra dans son espace vital. Il lui fit signe de continuer. « De notre baiser » finit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux argentés de son homologue. Une lueur, qu'Hermione ne sut définir, passa dans les yeux de Drago.

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens »dit-il rapidement, un peu trop rapidement. Elle fut quelque peu surprise. Mais elle continua sur sa lancée, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qui allait advenir de cette conversation.

« Ce... ce n'était pas une erreur. »finit-elle _(nda : merci Julie ;)_ d'un ton grave, son regard chocolat toujours noyé dans le lagon gris de Drago. Ce dernier aurait voulu crier de joie, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais une seconde phrase vint s'ajouter à la première, coupant prématurément son élan de passion.

« On va dire que c'était un baiser... d'a.. d'amitié. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire peu confiant, semblant se convaincre elle même de la véracité de ses paroles. Elle l'observa longuement. Les traits de son visage, la courbe de sa mâchoire, la couleur de ses yeux et sa bouche qu'elle trouva de nouveau plus qu'apétissante. Et sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tadaaaaaam :P**

**Et un nouveau chapitre de clôturé... Comment ça je suis une sadique ? XD**

**J'vous fais plein de bisous et j'attend votre avis !**

**Votre dévouée Chonchon**


	6. La mise au courant

_Mot de l'auteur :__ Bonjour tout le monde :D Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va... J'avançe dans ma fanfiction et les amis, nous avançons tous ensemble vers la fin... J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant en tout cas. J'espère aussi que tout vos examens, vos bacs, vos brevets se sont bien passés ;) _

_Moi j'ai de la chance, j'ai rien eu cette année :) Mais bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses l'année prochaine donc je me tais :) Alors nous continuons notre publication enfin je continue plutôt même si je n'étais rien sans vous tous et je vous remercie pour ça hein ;) J'vous aime beaucoup vous savez ? Et d'ailleurs je vous fais __**un bisou à toutes et à tous**__. On va passer aux RAR hein :)_

**Drago-hermione :** Je commençe par toi, ma belle Anne ;) Alors tout d'abord merci et sache que je suis très contente de parler comme ça avec toi.

Eh oui, deux fois qu'elle l'embrasse déjà... Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois de sitôt mais stop ! J'en ai trop dit :P Bref, tu vas voir ça plus tard... La suite de ton défi, ton merveilleux défi que j'essaie de relever le mieux possible et je suis contente que tu aimes :) Je te fais plein de bisous, ma petite (ouais plus grande que moi mais on s'en fout xD) Anne. Et descend pour voir la suite ;)

**Gouline 971 :** Merci pour ta fidélité, d'abord :) Et merci pour ta review aussi. Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire. Et désolée que parfois, mes chapitres soient un peu courts... Je m'en veux en plus. Là, je vais essayer de le faire long enfin plus long que les autres ;) Voici la suite après une attente interminable (comment ça je me jette des fleurs ?) de sept jours ;)

**Rockeuse dans l'âme : **Toujours au rendez-vous et ça me fait plaisir, merci ;) Oui, j'avoue je suis un peu sadique... mais j'aime ça :P Et puis je me venge mais si c'est pas bien et pas gentil envers vous, je suis désolée mais moi-même je suis tellement frustrée à chaque fois :P M'enfin. Sept jours, c'est pas si long... si ? Bisous et encore merci :)

**Sarah **: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant :) J'avais deviné que c'était toi dans les autres reviews ;) Encore merci pour ta review :)

**Marie merci** : Sympa le pseudo :) Merci pour ta review ;)

**Calim : **Ma chère Calim :D Merci pour ta fidélité encore une fois et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Ouais j'pense que Drago accepterai d'être membre de l'OAPR ! Et gentilles comme nous sommes, on le ferait passer en leader du club :P Ah qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime lui hein :P J'en veux un comme ça aussi moiiii En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements... oh j'oubliais pour ta review aussi ;) Voicii la suite

**Touraz : **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ;) Et pour la suite, c'est plus bas lààà :D

**Like-the-liife :** Merci pour ta review ;)

**Sarahsheppard : **Tu n'as jamais su piffrer Ron ? Sérieux ? Au début, j'étais folle de lui enfin façon de parler hein mais maintenant il me répugne donc je me venge :) Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que c'est à cause ou grace à moi que tu le hais :) Quant à Drago, oui c'est vrai que le fait d'être seulement dans ses bras pour être protégée n'est pas très crédible :P Merci pour ta review ;)

**Madame Boris Jardel : **J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo déjà, je sais pas il en jette enfin bref :) En tout cas merci pour ta review et pour la suite, c'est plus bas :)

**Marouchka :** Non j'ai pas honte de l'avoir coupé à ce moment là :P Je suis sadiiique, je sais Oui c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de voir sa carapace de peureux remplacé par une attitude perverse enfin pas du bien quoi mais ça change parce que le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter plutôt toutou ça gave un peu à la fin :P Je plaisante. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**JadeMalefoyRogue :** Comment ça c'est idiot un baiser d'amitié ? XD Merci pour ta review ;)

**4181315- : **Ahh toi alors. D'abord, je m'excuse car je n'ai pas répondu à ta review en message perso et je me sens honteuse... C'est vrai en plus. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais sache que ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir arriver tes reviews et que je t'aime toujours autant ;) Alors je vais répondre à ta review ici et maintenant, alors accroche toi ma petite -4181315- !

D'abord merci pour tes compliments encore et toujours, ça me touche énormément surtout venant de toi :) Le baiser d'amitié... mais si ! T'as jamais entendu ça ? Tu sais c'est quand t'embrasses un ami et que t'es un peu confuse au niveau de tes sentiments envers lui alors quand il faut justifier, tu sors cette connerie :P Bref.

Oui je trouvais marrant ce contraste, les oiseaux qui chantent, la vie est belle ! On s'éclate, y'a de l'ambiance, on se fend la gueule quoi xD Bon j'arrête mon trip Où en étais-je ? Oui. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu puis c'est pas drôle si c'est trop sérieux, on en avait déjà parlé hein :P

« Ron viens par là s'il teplait » xDDDD j'ai bien rigolé Je t'ai jamais vu mais je t'imagine trop comme ça, en lui faisant signe de ton index pour l'amener vers toi tu sais Bon faut que j'arrête le nutella :P Un rapport ? AUCUN

Sa D. ?! Merde, vite le DVD d'Hercule ! Miince je l'ai paaas ! Sacrilège ! Je t'en prie, aide moi ! Je sais plus ce que c'essst xD

Oui en fait, le fait de vomir était pour moi le contre-choc de l'évènement en fait. Et puis on se sent toujours un peu mieux après avoir vomi.. Non ? Le mal de tête tout ça. Je me suis dit, on va encore la faire souffrir un peu hein xD Sadique comme je suis :P Donc voilà, cette partie, c'est le contrechoc. :) J'adore comment tu l'as interprétée :P

C'est clair, la pauvre. On est vraiment dures avec elle. Elle creve avec toi, avec moi elle se fait limite violer et étrangler... Des fois, je me dis, on devrait s'excuser... :P Donc je le fais, Hermione Granger, devant toute cette assemblée, je m'excuse de te faire subir tout ce que je te fais subir, je ne te rappellerais pas tout ce que je te fais subir car je n'ai pas envie que tu rendes ton breakfast tout frais sur ta jolie robe Chanel ! C'est vrai que je viens de m'excuser à une fille qui a embrassé et a enlacé Drago Malefoy, je retire donc tout ce que je viens de dire xD

Merci pour ton conseil, je vais voir si j'ai le temps de me replonger dans le tome 6 ;)

Et aussi merci pour tout, ta fidélité, tes reviews, tes conseils, tes astuces !

Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je t'aiime -4181315- ! xD (tout en amitié bien sur, bande de coquines va !)

Pour le PS : je te plains et je suis avec toi dans cette épreuve plus que dramatique, je dois l'avouer Merci pour touuuuut, bisous et voici la suiite :)

_(la RAR de ouf :P)_

**Konomu-imouto : **La classe, sans regarder j'ai réussi à écrire ton pseudo :P Merci pour ta review et pour la suite c'est pluus bas :)

**Medina : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir :) J'suis contente que ce que tu as lu, t'ait plu :) Et j'espère que ça va continuer de te plaire ! Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements :) La suite, c'est plus bas là !

**Vanness : **Alors Vanness, j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review fallait que je te le dise ;) Merci pour les compliments tout ça... Et je suis contente que tu aies appris de nouvelles choses en écrivant la review « et » et « te » impressionant, je l'avoue. Pas mal ta pancarte, tu pourrais rivaliser avec « Free Hugs » :P Si tu veux, on a un club les OAPR : On Aime Pas Ron. XD En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'était super gentil ! Boutade et bonne lecture pour la suite ;)

**Dragohermione **: fidèle au poste ;) Ca me fait plaisir en tout cas que t'accroches de plus en plus ;) Merci pour ta review :)

**Jay** : Bonjour à toi aussi :) Tu aimes quand elle se fait maitriser ? Espèce de sadique ! On va bien s'entendre tout(es) les deux :P Quant à l'attitude de Ron, c'est plus bas ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**MorganneS : **Merci pour ta fidélité et ta review encore une fois :) J'suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours autant :D Pour ce qui va se passer, descend un peu ;)

**Gini95 **: Contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review !

**Alpo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) La suite, c'est plus baaas :D

**Mionaicha **: Merci beaucoup :D Tu n'es pas la seule à hair Ron :P Bienvenue au club des OAPR :P Merci pour ta review !

**Julie : **Merci de m'avoir prévenue ;) J'ai été corrigée ça. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, t'inquiète surtout que c'était pour m'aider ;) Et oui des fois, prise dans mon texte, j'interfère les il et les elle. Et merci aussi pour ta review ;)

**Lady125 : **Dis donc, en forme ? XD Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant :) OUAIS RON CREVE ! SALOP ! Oups xD

**ScarlettDepp : **Depp... Aurais-tu des relations avec notre pirate préféré :P Pour revenir à Harry Potter enfin plutôt à Drago Malefoy... On le veut touuutes xD Pour la suite, c'est tout les samedis et là c'est plus bas :)

**Yuumi :** Ton respect ? Je suis flattée :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Avada666 : **Merciiiii beaucoup :) Les applaudissements... je vais rougir là :$ Eh oui fidèle à moi même :) Pour la réaction de Malefoy, c'est plus baas ! Encore merci :)

**AmyMalefoy** : Chuuuuut... Tes hypothèses se vérifieront ou alors tomberont à l'eau... Il faudra voir plus tard... En tout cas merci pour ta review ;)

**Fubuki **: Ecoute de rien mais c'est à toi que je devrais dire merci ! C'est super gentil ce que tu m'écris, vous voulez me faire rougir ou quoi làà :$ Encore merci pour ta review :)

**EtoiledeNeige** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review :) Oui je me fais un plaisir de démolir l'image de Ron, je me suis découverte plutôt sadique d'ailleurs dans tout ça. Mais bon. En ce qui concerne la relation de Drago et Hermione, ils ne sont pas encore officiellement ensemble et ils ne seront pas tout de suite et je vais l'expliquer dans ce chapitre. Enfin Hermione a besoin de réconfort et les calins ça fait toujours du bien en ce qui concerne le baiser en fait je vais l'expliquer là donc voilà, la suite c'est plus bas :) Et merci pour ta review !

**Choupinette :** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :)

**cr0kfulii :** Merci pour ta review :) Hachi : Oui j'avoue, je suis un peu sadique :P Pour le caractère de Drago, c'est assez marrant de jongler avec ces deux traits parce qu'on le sait toutes, même s'il est très attentionné, il reste narcissique et prétentieux... On l'aime comme ça Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**129 reviews**... j'y crois pas encore... En tout cas, merci à vous ! C'est super gentil et sachez que des reviews et des encouragements nombreux, gentils et constructifs sont vraiment appréciés. Donc voilà, je vous remercie encore ! Merci ! Je suis comblée... :'D

Alors on passe au sixième chapitre, comme je le disais plus haut, on s'approche de la fin... Toutes les réponses à vos questions seront dans ce chapitre, je crois et en tout cas je fais de mon mieux et désolée si parfois je... je fais des erreurs ou j'explique mal, vous laissant dans le doute ! Voilà.

**DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD... :$ MALHEUREUSEMENT L'INSPIRATION N'EST PAS TOUJOURS AVEC MOI... ENCORE DESOLEE !**

**Ce message est dédié à toutes celles qui ne savent pas encadrer Ron... Les amis, l'****OAPR**** ouvre ses portes... Venez nombreeuses xDChonchon, vice présidente du club de ****O****n ****A****ime ****P****as ****R****on :P**

Ouais c'est vrai que des fois, je délire un peu trop... --

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chonchon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 6

_« On va dire que c'était un baiser... d'a.. d'amitié. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire peu confiant, semblant se convaincre elle même de la véracité de ses paroles. Elle l'observa longuement. Les traits de son visage, la courbe de sa mâchoire, la couleur de ses yeux et sa bouche qu'elle trouva de nouveau plus qu'appétissante. Et sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres._

Drago fut plus que surpris de la voir lui sauter dessus de la sorte. Il la retint comme il put, répondant seulement pendant quelques instants à son baiser. Il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et il la recula. Les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, les lèvres gonflés et les joues rouges, elle était vraiment magnifique mais ils devaient s'arrêter. Il n'accepterait plus d'être rejeté.

Hermione, elle, fut un peu chamboulée quand il répondit à son baiser mais encore plus quand il le cessa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle adorait être avec lui, se blottir dans ses bras, parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures et elle adorait l'embrasser. Mais la vérité revenait toujours à la vitesse grand v. Elle devait faire le tri dans son cœur, dans sa tête.

Ils étaient là, la respiration haletante, leur visage à 10 cm l'un de l'autre, les bras d'Hermione sur la taille de Drago et les mains de celui-ci sur son visage. Ils s'observaient, se défiaient, s'interrogeaient en silence.

« Je n'aime ni les erreurs ni les _baisers d'amitié_ alors s'il te plait, cesse de m'embrasser ou de me tenter. Moi, j'essaie tant bien que mal de savoir ce que je ressens pour une personne avant de l'embrasser. Tu feras ce que tu as à faire quand tu seras certaine de ne pas regretter tes actes ou de ne pas les justifier par quelques explications stupides. » affirma le blond d'un ton ferme. Il soutint son regard quelques instants puis il baissa les yeux, soupira et coupa tout contact avec la belle brune en s'éloignant d'elle pour aller s'installer sur le canapé. Elle resta un petit moment, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son buste, le regard dans le vide et la bouche entrouverte. Elle savait qu'elle avait mérité ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais n'empêche que son cœur venait de se prendre un coup de poignard. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

Il était assis sur le bord du fauteuil, les avant-bras sur les genoux et les yeux dans le vide. Il réfléchissait. Ou plutôt il essayait de calmer toutes les sensations qui s'étaient éveillées en lui lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda ce qu'il regardait.

« Ils... ils vont me croire ? » demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix remplie de doute. A ce moment là, il s'était senti coupable. Il venait de la refroidir alors que tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment était de la chaleur. Il ne sut quoi répondre à sa question. Ils ne les connaissaient pas assez pour ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ses amis étaient un peu intelligents et qu'ils savaient qu'Hermione n'était pas du genre à inventer des bêtises pareilles.

« Je suppose oui... Tout le monde a remarqué son comportement, moi le premier. Alors que moi j'suis ton ex pire ennemi alors... » dit-il avec un rictus qui sut décrocher un sourire à Hermione. Il avait su la faire sourire. C'était un bon début. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Je dois porter plainte ? » lui posa-t-elle à nouveau alors qu'elle avait perdu son sourire et qu'elle arborait une mine triste. Il voulait lui hurler que oui, que cette pourriture avait sa place à Azkaban.

« Une tentative de viol est un crime grave. Il faut qu'il soit puni. Sais-tu ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas venu pour vous embêter ? »lui demanda-t-il à son tour, plus sérieux que jamais. Quelqu'un avait voulu abuser de la fille qu'il aimait. Il méritait le baiser des Détraqueurs.

« Oui... Attends un peu, tu voulais venir m'embêter ? »dit-elle soudain, se redressant pour le fusiller du regard. Il prit un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout, selon Hermione. Elle grogna puis sourit amusée.

« Si tu veux, on passe chez McGo pour lui expliquer l'histoire et ensuite, on va prendre le déjeuner à la Grande Salle ? Je pense que ça va te faire du bien de te changer les idées avec des conversations futiles et inutiles de Gryffondor » finit Drago pour la taquiner. Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule pour la remarque. Elle eut un semblant de rire alors qu'elle se levait. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il attrapa volontiers. Ils sortirent par le portrait et se dirigèrent vers la gargouille du bureau de la directrice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Que dites-vous, miss Granger ? » demanda pour la troisième fois, la vieille femme qui succédait au professeur Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait retiré les lunettes qu'elle portait toujours, de son nez pour observer ses deux préfets-en-chef, assis en face d'elle sur les deux fauteuils de cuir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je... je vous ai dit qu'un élève avait tenté d'abuser de moi. »fit-elle, n'ajoutant aucune autre précision pour le moment. Elle releva la tête vers sa directrice qui avait porté sa main à sa bouche. Son élève préférée avait été victime d'une tentative de viol. Une tentative de viol dans Poudlard. Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle pivota la tête vers le tableau d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard, un certain Albus Dumbledore qui semblait plus perplexe et plus surpris que jamais. Ses yeux, cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, débordaient d'inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est cet élève ? » demanda la directrice, les lèvres pincées et sourcils haussés. Quel élève aurait pu agir de la sorte. La question lui brulait les lèvres. Elle devait savoir qui avait commis cet acte pour le renvoyer.

« C'est... »commença la brune, sentant des larmes monter aux yeux. « C'est... »continua-t-elle. Elle allait dénoncer son meilleur ami, son petit-ami. « C'est... »essaya-t-elle de nouveau dans un murmure. Elle baissa la tête et une larme coula sur son visage, vite suivie d'une autre bonne dizaine. Elle sanglota, incapable d'en dire plus. Minerva McGonagall s'agitait derrière son bureau. Drago regardait Hermione, il savait que c'était très dur à faire mais elle devait le faire. Il lui prit la main et il y fit une petite pression. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle vit dans son regard de la tristesse, un soupçon de rage contenue et une immensité de tendresse. Elle reprit contenance, se tourna vers sa directrice. « Ronald Weasley » dit-elle dans un ultime effort. Le professeur McGonagall eut un hoquet surprise, celui-ci fut suivi de chuchotements et d'exclamations parmi les tableaux présents dans la pièce et contenant les anciens directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie.

« Mr Weasley ? Ron Weasley ? Votre ami ? » questionna la directrice, légèrement affolée. Son meilleur ami ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle mentait. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Puis tous tournèrent leur tête vers Dumbledore. Son visage était inhabituellement fermé.

« Souhaitez-vous porter plainte ? » dit-il simplement, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Hermione déglutit, laissa une larme venir s'écraser sur son pull.

« Oui »rétorqua-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Bien. Racontez moi toute l'histoire sans omettre aucun, je dis bien aucun, détail. Je vous écoute enfin nous vous écoutons. Oh avant, qu'est-ce que Mr Malefoy fait avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant remarquer sa présence dans la pièce.

« Il... il est témoin... Il... »commença Hermione très vite accompagnée de Drago.

« J'ai surpris Weasmoche... » commença-t-il, coupé par un regard sévère de Mcgonagall. « Weasley, excusez-moi, à califourchon sur Hermione, ses deux mains sur son cou entrain de l'étrangler et Hermione était très peu vêtue. »fit-il une once de colère dans la voix. Il inspira profondément et expira longuement.

« Oh d'accord, je vous écoute Miss Granger. » acheva-t-elle d'un ton ferme alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains sur son bureau. Hermione tordit ses mains un moment, cherchant ses mots puis elle respira longuement.

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis avec Ron depuis un mois. Je... Euh... Avant le match de Quidditch qui a eu lieu hier, il m'avait intercepté dans un couloir et il avait ouvertement sous-entendu qu'il voulait qu'on... qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure d'une relation... Il m'a après ceci, laissée seule. Le match de Quidditch s'est déroulé comme d'habitude et Serpentard a gagné. » Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago et il se retint de ricaner. « Ensuite, j'ai rejoint Ron sur le terrain et il y a eu altercation entre Drago et Ron, ils se sont... disputés, Ron s'est approché de Drago donc Harry et moi l'avons attrapé par le bras... Il a éjecté Harry et il m'a poussée sans délicatesse par terre... Puis Ron a sauté sur Drago pour le frapper. Ils se sont battus une ou deux minutes » McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Drago qui lui regardait étrangement ailleurs. « Des gryffondors les ont séparés pendant que je reprenais mes esprits. Puis il est parti sans adresser un regard à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. J'ai attendu après Harry puis nous sommes remontés à deux dans la salle commune. Et j'ai rejoint le dortoir, je savais qu'il se trouvait là. Quand il est énervé, il se réfugie toujours dans le dortoir pour se défouler dedans. Je l'ai donc trouvé là. On a... on a commencé à s'embra... s'embrasser » bégaya-t-elle sous le regard gêné de la directrice. _Oh l'humiliation de parler de ma vie privée au professeur McGonagall..._ pensa-t-elle. Par contre, les pensées d'un certain blond n'étaient pas si dramatiques. _La tête de McGo, c'est magnifique... Si coincée que ça la vieille ? Ca doit te faire tout drôle d'entendre parler sexe, hein ? Quoiqu'avec le vieux fou, qui sait ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls dans ce bureau... Coquins va._ Songea à son tour Drago qui retenait vainement le sourire amusé qui voulait prendre place sur ses lèvres. Hermione sembla le remarquer car elle haussa légèrement un sourcil.

« Bref, il commençait à devenir de plus en plus câlin alors je suis partie dans la salle commune des préfets en chef donc ma salle com... » continua -t-elle.

« NOTRE salle commune » la coupa Drago avec un regard un peu sombre.

« Donc notre salle commune. Et il m'a suivie. Ensuite, il nous a enfermés dans ma chambre et il l'a insonorisée... Je n'avais aucune issue. C'est là que tout a dérapé. Il m'a embrassée fortement, baladant ses mains sans gêne sur mon corps. Il avait un air démoniaque sur le visage, j'étais terrorisée. En plus, il a beaucoup plus de force que moi, j'étais perdue... Il a continué à explorer mon corps de ses gestes pervers, ça me donnait l'envie de vomir. Il a commencé à me déshabiller avec une lenteur alarmante et terrifiante, j'étais tétanisée... J'ai tellement eu peur... » La jeune fille débitait ses paroles à une allure affolante. Elle semblait revivre la scène, ses mains tremblantes et son regard fixant un point invisible. Elle parlait tellement vite que ça en était déconcertant. Elle voulait en finir, cela était sur. Drago voulut la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener au bout du monde, loin de cette pourriture, loin de Poudlard, loin de tout. Il la fixait complètement démuni. « Je cherchais après ma baguette mais elle était dans ma robe de sorcière alors je l'ai frappé pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il s'en aille... Et quelqu'un a toqué à la porte, j'ai voulu crier mais c'était peine perdue. Les toquements se faisaient plus insistants, j'ai donc pris toute la force qui me restait pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il est tombé à la renverse. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de ses tentacules, j'ai couru comme j'ai pu jusqu'à ma robe, j'ai enfin senti ma baguette et Drago me demandait d'ouvrir derrière la porte. Mais quand j'allais sortir ma baguette, Ron m'a attrapée par les pieds et m'a amenée sans douceur vers lui. Il m'a grimpée dessus et il m'a mis une claque et d'autres ont suivi puis il a mis ses mains sur mon cou et il a commencé à m'étrangler. » Des larmes avaient coulé le long des joues de la jeune fille et elle hoquetait entre deux phrases. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient abasourdis, impuissants. « Je sentais ma respiration se bloquer, ma vie s'en aller et je n'avais que ce rire démoniaque dans la tête et aucune issue. Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte avec fracas et Drago a mis Ron en hors d'état de nuire. C'était fini, j'étais sauvée... »finit-elle avec un très faible sourire triste au coin des lèvres, elle releva les yeux vers son sauveur et soudain tout sembla s'éclairer en elle. Tout sembla devenir clair...

« Miss Granger, merci pour votre franchise. Je ... je suis tellement confuse et déçue du comportement de Mr Weasley, il aura la punition qu'il mérite, Miss. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille. »fit la directrice, toujours un peu chamboulée par le récit de son élève. Hermione avait été interrompue dans ses pensées ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« J'aimerais l'envoyer à Azkaban » dit soudainement Drago, son regard plein de haine. Des exclamations et des murmures parcoururent les tableaux une fois de plus.

« Voyons, il n'a que 17 ans, Mr Malefoy. Il est encore mineur au point de vue juridique. Je ne crois pas que cette demande sera satisfaite. Mais je ferais mon possible et vous recontacterez quand j'aurais eu les renseignements qu'il me faut concernant ce souhait. Oh Miss Granger, passez voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous examine. » finit-elle en regardant Hermione, une lueur d'inquiétude dansant dans ses prunelles. La jeune fille voulut protester mais elle fut très vite coupée par la voix autoritaire de sa directrice. « C'est un ordre. ».

« Très bien »admit-elle en se levant. Ils saluèrent la directrice ainsi que les tableaux avant de franchir la porte pour redescendre par la gargouille.

« Albus, que pensez vous de toute cette histoire ? »demanda Minerva McGonagall, désormais tournée vers le tableau de l'ancien directeur.

« Je crois et suis sur que ce que nous a confiés Miss Granger est véridique. Il est arrivé que je me promène dans les tableaux et j'ai déjà aperçu Mr Weasley sortir et rentrer à des heures plutôt étranges. » lui dit-il sincèrement en caressant sa barbe blanche.

« Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude depuis le début de l'année. Je vous l'accorde. Mais s'abaissait à ça, Albus ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Même si je sais moi aussi que c'est la vérité, malheureusement. Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré voir mentir mon élève préférée... »finit-elle en un murmure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Ah Hermione ! » s'écria Harry en voyant arriver sa meilleure amie à la table des Gryffondors. Il lui fit un faible sourire et elle prit place en face de lui. Harry sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

« Tu n'es pas avec Ron ? »lui demanda-t-il suspicieux. A l'entente de son prénom, elle en perdit sa fourchette. Ils étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle où une ambiance joviale régnait. Hermione s'était servie quelques instants plus tôt pendant que le Survivant l'observait.

« Il n'était pas dans le dortoir et personne ne l'a revu depuis hier soir quand vous êtes partis tout les deux en fait. Alors, tu ne sais pas où il est ? » posa-t-il à nouveau. Hermione se sentit défaillir et avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, une larme vint glisser sur la peau lisse de sa joue.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Harry à nouveau, beaucoup plus inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils et prit le menton d'Hermione dans sa main pour remonter son visage vers lui. Et la vue qu'elle lui offrait l'alarma au plus haut point. Sa sœur de cœur avait le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux rouges et des cernes. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il lui prit la main pour la lever du banc. Ils abandonnèrent leur repas sous l'empressement d'Harry. Ils se rejoignirent aux portes de la Grande salle. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la conduisit dehors. L'air était chaud mais pas pour autant suffoquant. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et des élèves peuplaient le parc. Il l'amena dans un coin à l'écart. Elle lâcha toute la peine qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi cela était arrivé à elle ?

« 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Il la serra fort contre lui, humidifiant sa chemise d'autant plus. Ca lui brisait le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Il était tellement inquiet. Sa sœur de cœur était effondrée et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Hermione, 'mione, je t'en prie ! »lui répéta-t-il. Il l'éloigna un peu de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.« Ron a... »commença-t-elle dans un murmure. Il la secoua très légèrement pour qu'elle continue.

« Ron a quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme, excédé d'attendre une minute de plus.

« IL A ESSAYE DE ME VIOLER HARRY ! » lui cria-t-elle pleine de désespoir.

A ce moment précis, Harry perdit toute connexion logique. Il lâcha ses épaules et il fit un pas en arrière. Il la scruta de haut en bas, un air ahuri sur le visage.

Violer. Par Ron. Non, ces trois mots ne pouvaient se trouver dans la même phrase. Non, elle mentait. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça.

« C'est faux ! »lui cria-t-il, en colère. _Non, il peut pas avoir fait ça, pas Ron, elle ment ! _Pensa le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et fit les cent pas pendant qu'Hermione continuait à sangloter.

« TU MENS ! » cria-t-il à nouveau en se tournant vers elle. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite et tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui poursuivaient leur course sur ses joues de ses mains tremblantes.

« Hier soir, il... il m'a suivi dans ma chambre... Et... il... il a insonorisé... la pièce et... et... il nous a enfermé... Harry... Il s'est jeté sur ... moi et il m'a touché... m'a frappé... Il... » bégaya-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle ne put finir sa phrase car un hoquet bloqua sa gorge et l'empêcha de respirer. Harry remarqua alors les marques violettes au cou de sa meilleure amie et l'égratignure qui coupait sa lèvre. Hermione continuait à suffoquer, sentant une crise d'angoisse arriver, il la saisit et la serra dans ses bras.

« Hermione ! Ca va, calme toi ! Hermione ! Chuuut... c'est fini... Allez... C'est tout, Mione... » la berça-t-il tandis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment, enlacés, les pleurs d'Hermione se taisant petit à petit au rythme des paroles de son meilleur ami.

« HARRY ! HERMIONE ! » cria une voix, les faisant sursauter. Ils se séparèrent pour apercevoir la jolie, la sulfureuse et la petite amie du Survivant, nommée Ginny Weasley. Elle s'avança un air très suspicieux sur le visage, elle les transperça de son regard un peu en colère.

« Je ne vous déran... »commença-t-elle. Sa voix se bloqua quand elle vit l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle se précipita sur elle et la bombarda de question.

« C'est Malefoy ? Hein ? Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! HERMIONE ! »débita-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration. La main de son petit ami sur sa bouche la fit taire. Elle se tourna vers lui et en un sourire pervers lui intima « tu aurais pu me faire taire d'une autre façon, Potter », faisant oublier tout le drame de la situation à Hermione et Harry durant quelques instants. Elle décrocha un sourire à sa meilleure amie et elle lui reposa ses questions plus lentement.

« Malefoy m'a juste... sauvée. S'il ne serait pas venu, je ne crois pas que je serais encore en vie... »bafouilla-t-elle sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Harry n'était pas au courant que Malefoy avait « sauvé » sa meilleure amie.

Une fois de plus, quelque chose clochait. Malefoy et aider ne pouvait être placés dans une même phrase. Même si le garçon en question avait changé et il était beaucoup moins méchant et raciste, il ne l'était plus du tout d'ailleurs, en connaissance de cause. Mais de là à sauver une fille de moldus... Là, ça relevait du miracle. Mais si ce que Hermione était vrai alors il pouvait vraiment s'attendre à tout.

« Alors Mione, raconte nous ce qui s'est passé... » lui redemanda Ginny, en lui prenant les mains pendant que Harry enroulait une fois de plus ses épaules de son bras. Quoiqu'il était arrivé, ils seraient là pour elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Et voilààààà ! Un de plus, Un ! Bon je sais, j'ai été plus longue que d'habitude et je m'en veux mais j'ai eu des petits ptoblèmes qui ont fait que je n'ai pu avoir accès à mon ordi correctement... Bref. Vous m'en voulez ? Et pendant que j'y pense ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?Chonchon.**


	7. Confrontation partie I

_**Mot de l'auteur :**__** Un énorme retard... Je vais me faire détruire. Je suis terriblement désolée. C'est les vacances, j'pensais vraiment que j'allais publier plus souvent mais malheureusement c'est encore pire qu'avant. Et oui, je sors, je fais autres choses... et bouquet final j'ai presque pas d'inspiration et ça c'est le pire de tout. Alors excusez-moi encore. Pardon, pardon, pardon. **_

_**Bon. Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, je... je suis vraiment heureuse même si là y'a eu du relachement... hein ! Non mais oh xD Voilà, je vous remercie et j'vous embrasse très fort , on passe aux RAR habituelles :)**_

**Licious** : Merci pour le compliment et pour la review :D

**Sirius-05 **: Ma plus fidèle lectrice ? Quel honneur, j'suis flattée (rougis un peu). En tout cas, merci beaucoup. J'ai l'intention de la continuer jusqu'au bout même si les publications ne sont pas aussi régulières qu'avant et j'en ai expliqué la raison plus haut. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Avada666 **: Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ta review d'abord :) Et pour Drago et Hermione, les débuts sont difficiles mais bon comme je n'aime pas les fins malheureuses... :P Encore merci :)

**Gouline971** : Aie aie, je publie que maintenant, alors si tu as déjà eu peur, qu'est-ce que ça doit être ? Désolée en tout cas ! L'effet du micro rejet d'Harry au début était voulu, oui je sais je suis une sadique En tout cas, merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité :)

**Fubuki** : Tu m'en veux pas ? Tant mieux :D Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :) J'ai toujours un peu peur que les gens ne reviennent pas voir ce qui se passe après... Quant à Ron, eh oui... c'est un enfoiré Merci pour ta review :)

**MorganneS** : Bienvenue à l'OAPR :P Merci pour ta review :)

**Drago-Hermione** : Oh ma petite Anne :D Trop bien ? Non mais dis donc, tu vas me gêner Merci pour tout tes encouragements, tes astuces tout ça, je suis super contente qu'on parle toujours autant et qu'on se raconte nos vies xD Ah les mecs :P Ouupps... je m'égare Bon en tout cas, merci pour tout, voici enfin la suiiiite :D 3

**Rockeuse dans l'Ame** : Pour se savoir ce qui va se passer, c'est un peu plus bas :) J'suis contente de t'avoir accroché comme ça :D Merci pour ta review :)

**Touraz** : Merci pour ta fidélité Touraz :D Pour toutes tes questions, les réponses plus baaas :) Bienvenue à l'OAPR :D Merci pour ta review :)

**Dragohermione** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir et encore désolée pour le retard :)

**Phoenix** : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite :)

**Medina** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour voir la réaction de Ginny c'est plus bas :)

**LyLy J**. : Bienvenue à l'OAPR :) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ;)

**Yuumi** : Oui Ron est un enfoiré Je suis bien d'accord :) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Oh oui Malefoy, c'est un amour de garçons... dans les fics :P Et Harry... ben c'est compréhensif qu'il réagisse comme ça au début oh et puis nan ! Merci pour ta review et bienvenue à l'OAPR :)

**-4181315- :** Coucouuuu :) Bon je t'ai déjà tout dit... Merci pour ta fidélité, pour tes conseils, pour tes encouragements, pour tes compliments, pour tout ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein :) J'te fais plein de bisous ma -481315- et voici la suite :) Je t'aiime xD

**EtoileDeNeige** : Je n'aime pas les fins malheureuses donc... :D Merci pour ta reviex :)

**Julie** :'( Tu m'as fait peur :P Merci pour les compliments et pour la review. La suite a été longue à arriver mais la voilààààà :)

**Sarah 2405** : Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité. J'suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant :)

**Drayanne** : Merci merci merci :) J'aime les bonnes fins mais pour Ron... bref tu verras :D Encore merci et voici la suite :)

**LunDeR** : Merci beauuuucoupppp pour ta review :) Et du courage, il m'en faut Encore merci et voici la suite ;)

**Jay** : Génial, tu m'en veux pas :) Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Quant à tes questions, c'est plus baaas :D Bisous.

**Jade-Lum** : Merci beaucoup :D Voici la suite :)

**Mounette :** En vacances ? La chaaannce :P La classe, 2 chapitres à lire :) Bien sur que tu as le droit de frapper Ron tout du moins ce qu'il en reste Merci pour ta review :)

**Calia0411 :** dis pourquoi 0411 ? Tu pourrais répondre s'il te plait :D Et merci pour ta review :)

**Lady125 :** Eh ben merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, ça me touche énormément et j'suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant. Et bienvenue à l'OAPR :P Bisous miss et voilà la suite :)

**Gini95 : **Voilà la suite :) Merci pour ta review ;)

**Justine **: Un énorme merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :) Voilà la suite et encore merci :)

**Ti-nou96 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir :) Et bienvenue à l'OAPR :P

**Konomu-imouto : **Merci pour ta fidélité, pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. La réaction de Ginny, c'est plus bas et pour le couple Drago/Hermione, on va encore attendre un peu, parce qu'il faut tout d'abord qu'elle tourne la page. Encore merciiii. Bisous. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour l'énorme retard... :S Vacances quand tu nous tiens ! DESOLEE ! **

**Pour de ce qui est de l'OAPR... tout ça, ça m'a donné une idée, j'en ai déjà parlé avec -4181315- et... ça m'amuserait de m'éclater et de créer une association virtuelle pour le fun. Mais bon ce serait surtout un délire. Voilààà. En tout cas, au plus on est de folles au plus on riiit :) Bienvenues au club les fillles xD**

**Plein de bisous et voilà la suiiite tant attendue :P **

**Votre folle Chonchon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 7

_« Alors Mione, raconte nous ce qui s'est passé... » lui redemanda Ginny, en lui prenant les mains pendant que Harry enroulait une fois de plus ses épaules de son bras. Quoiqu'il était arrivé, ils seraient là pour elle._

« Alors Hermione ! »redemanda Ginny, au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle émit une légère pression sur ses mains, l'encourageant silencieusement. La brune aux cheveux bouclés reprit son souffle, respira un grand coup et leva les yeux vers ses deux amis.

« Ginny... promets-moi que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Promets-moi que tu me parleras encore... Promets moi que tu me croiras ! »finit-elle d'une voix remplie de sanglots, la suppliant du regard. Ginny fut prise au dépourvu. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'Hermione soit dans un état pareil et qu'elle lui demande de la croire ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle la croirait quoiqu'elle dise. _Alors pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?_ Songea-t-elle, incrédule.

« Mais oui Hermione » répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Elle la regarda, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Devant l'air complètement perdu de sa meilleure amie, Hermione commença son récit, son ton tremblant et sa voix lourdement criblée de larmes.

« C'est... c'est Ron. Il... Ginny... Ton frère... ton frère... avouluabuserdemoihiersoir. » finit-elle tellement rapidement que ses amis ne purent comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ? » firent Harry et Ginny en même temps, la dévisageant comme s'il lui était poussé une antenne moldu sur la tête. Harry était déjà au courant mais même lui n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que venait de bafouiller sa meilleure amie. Il haussa un sourcil tandis que Ginny essayait en vain de déchiffrer sa phrase. Elle se concentra un instant, regardant ailleurs puis reporta soudainement son regard sur Hermione, semblant avoir une illumination.

« Non, j'ai pas compris... »fit-elle alors que son visage se refermait à nouveau. Harry eut un sourire amusé en voyant sa chérie faire le pitre même dans une situation pareille. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis perdit son sourire quand il reposa ses yeux sur sa meilleure amie en plein désespoir qui fixait le couple totalement ahurie.

« Bon Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait mon frère ? » demanda Ginny de sa voix la plus comp_r_éhensible et claire. La concernée baissa les yeux, se tordit les mains nerveusement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et...

« Ron a essayé de ma violer, hier soir » déclara-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Ginny fronça les sourcils et afficha un air indéchiffrable. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le petit comité alors que Hermione et Harry guettaient la réaction de la rouquine. Une minute... puis deux. Puis trois. Puis un éclat de rire. Ginny riait aux éclats. Elle se plia en deux, prenant appui sur son petit ami.

« Ah ah... Hermione ! C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne savait si les larmes étaient de joie ou de tristesse. Elle rit de nouveau mais nerveusement. Elle déglutit difficilement et soudain une multitude de larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues.

« HERMIONE ! TU PLAISANTES HEIN ! HERMIONE, REPONDS ! » hurla-t-elle, lui agrippant les bras et la secouant violemment. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille et elle pleurait, elle pleurait encore et encore. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un petit ami comme ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ron. Il avait toujours été attentionné et plutôt tendre avec elle. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

« Ginny ! GINNY ! Arrête, lâche la ! » fit Harry, attrapant les bras de la rousse et la pressant dans ses bras. Il la calma grâce à des mots doux bien choisis. Sa respiration redevint normale après quelques instants. Elle se retourna vers Hermione mais elle ne vit qu'un mur. Harry et elle se retournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour la chercher. Rien. Ils se regardèrent apeurés et ils partirent vers le château d'un pas rapide alors qu'Harry racontait à Ginny ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt. Paroles qu'elle but silencieusement mais qu'elle aurait voulu oublier dans la seconde suivante. Comment était-ce imaginable ? Son propre frère tentant de violer une fille, qui plus est sa meilleure amie de longue date et sa petite amie ? Bien sur que Ginny avait vu que son frère était plus sombre et ténébreux qu'avant. Il reluquait les filles sans aucune gêne, il en pelotait certaines. Il s'était mis à l'alcool et parfois, pendant les vacances, il avait disparus des jours entiers et on le voyait revenir le soir abimé, exténué mais heureux. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire où il était parti. Ginny s'imagina le pire mais effaça vite l'idée en secouant la tête énergiquement. Les deux amoureux cherchèrent après Hermione, bousculant les gens au passage, les informant vite fait de la situation. Bientôt, une troupe se forma derrière eux. Il fallait retrouver Hermione, trouver Ronald et lui régler son compte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle courait. Elle courait de toutes ses forces, de tout son souffle. Le plus vite possible. Elle voulait fuir. Elle voulait tout fuir. Elle voulait fuir Ron. La réaction de Ginny. Les conséquences. Tout ses ennuis. Sa vie. Elle voulait fuir pour tout oublier. Elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard. Ces couloirs qu'elle connaissait tant pour les avoir empruntés maintes et maintes fois. Mais pas à la même allure, bien sur. Elle avançait dans son parcours. Bousculant quelques élèves au passage, sa vue embrouillée par les larmes, ses cheveux qui volaient dans son dos. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour courir le plus vite possible et arriver à sa destination. Elle tourna dans un couloir et percuta violemment quelqu'un de grand, voilà tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir. L'inconnu et elle s'écroulèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle gémit de douleur et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de la personne qu'elle avait fait tomber. Et à sa plus grande horreur, elle ne vit que des cheveux roux. Elle poussa un cri terrifié, se releva et s'écarta le plus de lui. Il se redressa et la chercha du regard. Quand il posa son regard sur son corps secoué de sanglots. Il attrapa un sourire sadique et dans ses yeux dansa une lueur perverse.

« Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? » fit Ron en s'approchant d'Hermione. Elle se recula et regarda autour d'elle. Le couloir était désert. Elle avait toujours eu... beaucoup de chance. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants. Hermione chercha dans ses yeux cet air rassurant, cette tendresse, cette chaleur qu'elle était tellement habituée de voir briller dans ses prunelles. Elle le reconsidéra un instant puis la réalité lui sauta à la gorge, son visage était plus dur, ses traits grossiers, son regard vicieux, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus méprisant. Elle se releva rapidement, lui donna un coup de pied et reprit sa course folle en évitant de peu les sorts qu'il lui lançait.

« Bah alors, t'as pas pris ton pied ma belle ? » entendit-elle au loin, elle entendit aussi qu'il s'était mis à sa poursuite. Heureusement qu'elle avait de l'avance. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour avancer plus vite. Encore plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Et tout à coup, trébucha quand elle entendit à nouveau le son de sa voix.

« En tout cas, t'es bien roulée pour une sang de bourbe ! »avait-il crié pour qu'elle l'entende de là où elle était. Ses pas avaient ralenti. Il s'était remis à marcher, il avait du entendre qu'elle était tombée. Il avait de la méchanceté, de la cruauté dans sa voix. « Sang de bourbe ». Il l'avait appelée Sang de bourbe. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les larmes qu'elle déversait lui bruler les yeux. Elle avait un méchant mal de tête et elle était écroulée par terre. Sa respiration n'était que sanglots. Son visage que de larmes. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Plus d'amour. Elle voulut mourir sur l'instant. Elle retint sa respiration. Elle entendait ses pas s'approcher. Elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. Elle essayait toujours d'être gentille, aimable avec tout le monde. Elle se défonçait dans ses études. Elle était agréable avec sa famille et ses amis. Ses parents... Ses amis... Drago... Elle les aimait tant. C'était tout ce qui l'a raccrochée à la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Pour eux. Qui leur préparerait le café les matins d'été ? Qui leur dirait qu'ils se mettent au travail lorsqu'elle voyait qu'ils trainaient trop à jouer et à s'amuser ? Qui lui dirait de devenir Lui même ? Qui deviendrait l'élève préférée du professeur McGonagall ? Qui aiderait les élèves pour leur devoirs ? Qui rappellerait à l'ordre les mauvaises personnes ? Qui aiderait Harry pour la bataille finale ? Qui aimerait Drago à sa place ? Non. Elle n'allait pas abandonner. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Et surtout pas comme ça. Elle expira longuement. Bam. Boum. Le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol arrivait, s'approchait encore et encore. Une soudaine colère prit vie en elle, effaçant sur le moment toute sa peine. Une rage noire s'insinua au creux de son ventre. Une idée de vengeance coula dans ses veines tel un poison. Elle se releva, puisant dans ses réserves une énergie qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle eut une montée d'adrénaline. Elle se retourna brusquement, plongea sa main dans un pli de sa robe pour attraper sa baguette qu'elle serra à en meurtrir ses paumes. Elle le vit arriver au loin. Un vieux jean sur les hanches, ne le mettant pas en valeur. Un pull orange difforme sur les épaules. Une lueur mauvaise dans les prunelles. Un sourire machiavélique, déformant atrocement son visage pâle et constellé de taches de rousseur. Il avançait d'un air confiant. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu changer de la sorte ?

« Ahhh Granger. Miss-je-sais-tout. Le rat de bibliothèque. La sang de bourbe. La fausse sorcière. La fille de moldus. » Il débitait les mots tellement lentement que ça en devenait long et ennuyant pour Hermione. Ca ne la touchait même pas. Elle eut envie de rire de son manque d'imagination.

« Ahhh Weasley. Le vieux rouquin. Le dernier garçon. Le moins réussi. Le pauvre Weasley. L'incapable. L'imbécile. L'idiot. Le connard. Le piètre dragueur. Le mal foutu. Le traitre à son sang. Le second. Celui qui n'est pas indispensable. L'inutile. La belette. Weasmoche. » vomissait Hermione, un air dégouté sur le visage. La colère qu'elle ressentait l'avait transporté dans un état second. Elle allait être méchante. Il ne méritait aucune courbette ni gentillesse. Elle jubila quand elle le vit fulminer. C'était tellement facile de le mettre en colère que ça en était presque lassant.

« De quel droit tu te permets de parler de moi comme ça ? Sale chienne ! » lui cria-t-il alors qu'il avançait toujours vers elle. Il ne semblait pas avoir sa baguette sur lui. Alors qu'elle oui. Un sourire en coin à la Malefoy, décidemment il déteint sur moi lui, songea-t-elle, elle l'attendait.

« Sale chienne ? Dis donc, c'est vilain. Et puis, c'est pas ce qui t'as empêché de me sauter dessus hein. En usant de la force. Tu te doutais déjà que jamais j'aurais pu réellement avoir envie de coucher avec toi. Alors tu as comblé ton manque en m'immobilisant de ton poids hein, gros balourd ! Un rouquin, non mais voyons ! Et puis quoi encore. Encore un blond, ça va... tu trouves pas ? Tout ça, c'était vraiment pour avoir quelque chose sous la main. Même si t'étais déjà violent. Le méchant garçon. Qui t'a éduqué de la sorte ? Pas ta mère en tout cas. Si elle savait ça ! Je me demande bien qui a pu te faire changer à ce point... Hum, quelque chose que je devrais éclaircir quand tu seras à Azkaban. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? » finit-elle avec un sourire méchamment hypocrite. Ronald fut profondément troublé par la tirade de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi méchante. Elle pourrait faire une bonne esclave pour le maître, pensa-t-il. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, ce qui le fit grandir de quelques centimètres. Hermione se battait fortement à l'intérieur d'elle-même pour ne pas faire voir la peur présente en elle. Elle mettait dans ses yeux toute la colère et le dégout dont elle était capable. Elle ne pouvait plus l'encadrer. Finies les excuses qu'elle lui donnait. Elle l'avait vu sous son vrai jour. Elle n'étais pas dupe.

« Granger... fais attention. Tu pourrais regretter tes paroles... J'vais te faire taire à ma façon... T'as envie de tester ? De toute façon, tu prendras jamais autant ton pied qu'avec moi ! » fit-il, suffisant alors qu'il s'approchait d'Hermione. Ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Elle eut un haut le cœur en s'imaginant l'embrasser à nouveau. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Méchant, violent, pervers... Tout ce qu'elle détestait.

« Tu sais même pas manier un balai, j'veux même pas savoir ce que ça donne au lit. Tu me répugnes. Tu as tellement changé. Pourquoi ce changement ? Pourquoi cette cruauté ? Pourquoi cette suffisance ? Pourquoi Ron ? » fit-elle, le ton de sa voix beaucoup plus doux que précédemment. Elle voulait des réponses. Surtout que tout le monde était derrière lui. Il ne s'en doutait pas mais derrière lui, plus loin se trouvaient Drago, Harry, Ginny, Mcgonagall, Rogue, Lupin, Tonks, l'ordre du Phoenix qui avait été appelé après avoir été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé, ainsi que des membres du ministère de la magie. Toute une assemblée prête à être le témoin d'un discours qui en dira long sur le comportement changeant du jeune homme.

« Ah. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? J'vais te le dire ! » fit-il, l'air frustré et en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle fit un pas en arrière et se cogna contre le mur. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Et voilà ! Chapitre court et extrêmement LONG à venir. Mais même les écrivains ont le droit à des vacances, non :)**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Et j'veux votre avis !**

**Chonchon qui ne vous a pas oublié**


	8. Confrontation II

_**Mot de l'auteur :**__** Non... ils sont tous morts sur le coup là... Une crise cardiaque. Non ! Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, je publie :P Oui oui, c'est bien Chonchon pour un nouveau chapitre de sa fanfiction qu'elle n'a pas publié depuis... pfiiou au moins tout ça .Donc voilà... **_

_**Je peux donner de mes nouvelles ? Nan ? Tant pis je le fais quand même :PAlors ben Chonchon est en 1ere L. Grand pas vers le bac... au secours Je vais bien pour l'instant, je survis dans ce monde de brutes même si j'étouffe sous la masse de devoirs que les profs nous collent... Ou sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, c'est le principal non ? Donc voilà pourquoi je n'écris presque plus... j'ai honte. Plus de deux mois que j'ai pu publié, je m'en veux... mais l'inspiration et le courage ne sont pas toujours là. Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'en vouloir ! S'il vous plaiiiit (tête de chien battu... ça marche toujours ). **_

_**Je voudrais quand même remercier tout ceux qui continuent à lire ma fanfiction, à laisser des reviews, à me rentrer dans les favoris ou encore à me mettre en alerte... ça me touche beaucoup ! Voilà merci beaucoup ! Je ne vais pas répondre individuellement aux reviews, ce serait retarder encore la lecture mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur et je ne vous oublie pas. Merci encore !**_

**B**on, maintenant place à ma fanfiction. Ma fanfiction est une fiction (ah ah, vous ne l'aurez pas deviné :P), je ne suis pas JK Rowling, j'utilise ses personnages, ses lieux, ses objets, ses sorts tout ça sauf son histoire traditionnelle, je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas Horcruxes, ni d'autres éléments faisant partis du déroulement final de la vraie saga. Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attend votre avis à la fin :)

**B**ien à vous,

**Chonchon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

Chapitre 8 : Confrontation II

_« Ah. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? J'vais te le dire ! » fit-il, l'air frustré et en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle fit un pas en arrière et se cogna contre le mur. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, attendant la suite. _

Il s'approcha de nouveau un peu d'elle et Hermione tenta une fuite sur la droite mais Ron planta son bras contre le mur pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Il respira profondément et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire Hermione... » commença-t-il d'un ton posé. Il ouvrit la bouche, semblant chercher ses mots. Il sourit puis reprit son sérieux. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais ne cilla pas. Et puis elle ne devait surtout pas regarder derrière lui car tout tomberait à l'eau. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête pour l'intimer de continuer.

« Il était une fois une jeune garçon, élevé dans une famille nombreuse, tous des rouquins en plus. Il était le dernier garçon, inconsistant et naïf. Il voulait toujours prouver à ses parents qu'il était fort mais ses efforts étaient vain. Il se sentait mal dans sa peau, avait envie de tout claquer. Un jour, il reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Il était très heureux. Il y rencontra Harry Potter, le CELEBRE Harry Potter. Et aussi une fille avec des cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Ils sont devenus amis mais le garçon était toujours le meilleur ami du héros. Quoiqu'il faisait, c'était Harry Potter qui récoltait le pouvoir et les jolies filles... »conta le jeune homme au beau milieu du couloir en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Ron ! » le coupa Hermione, les joues rouges de colère et les sourcils froncés.

« Ne me coupe pas ! » ordonna-t-il en la giflant violemment au visage. La tête d'Hermione vacilla sous le choc, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle posa sa fine main sur sa joue endolorie. Drago voulut lui sauter dessus mais fut retenu par Harry et Lupin. Il se dégagea de leur emprise, son sang bouillant dans ses veines. McGonagall avait bien fait de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur eux pour éviter tout désagrément. Il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention du jeune Weasley ou les aveux tomberaient à l'eau. Le blond hurla et injuria le roux de divers noms d'oiseaux silencieusement. Ginny posa une main amicale sur son bras, ce qui sembla le calmer un peu.

« Où en étais-je ? » se demanda-t-il en se grattant le menton alors qu'Hermione le regardait impuissante, des larmes dévalant son visage.

« Ah oui. Donc ce connard de Potter avait la gloire, la fortune, les filles... Et moi ! Rien ! Ah si... l'amour d'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de ça ? Rien. J'ai quand même eu de la chance parce que t'es bien foutue et t'embrasses plutôt bien mais à la fin on se lasse... Je me souviens de ce jour de vacances où je me baladais autour du Terrier, dans les bois d'ailleurs, il y avait quelqu'un appuyé contre un arbre, vêtu d'une cape. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Il m'a interpellé, il connaissait mon prénom ! J'étais donc un peu connu... Tu n'imagines pas ma joie ! J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui et il m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de pouvoir, de force... J'ai décidé de le suivre. C'était bien la première fois qu'on me faisait une éloge alors tu penses bien que j'étais tout fou. C'est là que j'ai découvert que c'était Peter Pettigrow. Oui mon rat, dingue n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il alors qu'il la regardait, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Elle pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle hoqueta pour acquiescer silencieusement.

« On a transplané dans un vieil entrepôt, on a marché jusqu'à un escalier délabré, éclairé par une ampoule qui ne tenait qu'à moitié. Puis nous sommes arrivés dans une vaste pièce et au fond se trouvait le maître... » finit-il, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il avait tellement l'air endoctriné qu'Hermione en eut peur.

« Ce fut là, la première fois que j'ai dû m'incliner devant lui. Qui aurait cru que j'allais répéter ce geste encore des dizaines de fois après... »dit-il, admiratif de sa propre conduite. Hermione en eut un vertige. Il venait de le dire. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait du halluciner. Sa bouche s'ouvrit petit à petit de plus en plus grand, elle le cacha de sa main. Elle recula d'un pas et le regarda des pieds à la tête.

« Ne prend pas cet air, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu es d'un ridicule ! » ria-t-il, se tenant les côtés. La sorcière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. _C'est un cauchemar... c'est juste un cauchemar, je suis entrain de rêver... je vais bientôt me réveiller..._ songea Hermione en fermant les yeux. L'assemblée présente derrière Hermione était bouche-bée. Ginny éclata en sanglots alors qu'Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Drago bouillonnait et voulut emmener Hermione loin de tout ça, elle en avait assez entendu pour lui. McGonagall avait les yeux écarquillés et elle ne sut que dire. La déception se lut sur tout les visages.

« Si tu savais la pouvoir qu'il a entre ses mains... il est impressionnant. Et sa morale est tellement bonne, tellement vraie... » reprit-il, dans un état second.

« Morale ? Depuis quand tuer des innocents est morale, Ron ? » osa demander Hermione, complètement perdue.

« Des innocents qui n'ont pas une place sur cette Terre... C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le rejoindre... J'étais tellement naïf et vulnérable avant. Désormais, je suis quelqu'un d'important... Je vais marquer les mémoires des gens grâce à ça ! » termina-t-il en soulevant la manche de son pull. Hermione poussa un cri horrifié, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et regarda à nouveau le tatouage lugubre et hostile présent sur l'avant-bras du rouquin.

« Tu... tu es un Mangemort ! » balbutia-t-elle, complètement démunie. Elle pleura, cachant ses larmes de ses longs doigts.

« NON ! NON RONALD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU TOMBER AUSSI BAS ! » hurla-t-elle en le poussant. Il lui attrapa les bras et la gifla à nouveau.

« La ferme ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Grande sotte ! » la prévint-il, en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Il eut soudainement une idée. Il remplaça sa main par sa bouche et il l'embrassa furieusement. Il lui mordait les lèvres, lui meurtrissait la langue sans aucune délicatesse. Le goût ferreux du sang se mêla à leur salive alors qu'il la pelotait sans aucune retenue. Au bout de quelques instants, il mit fin au supplice et poussa Hermione violemment par terre.

« D'ailleurs... J'ai un cadeau pour toi... » commença-t-il mystérieux. Il eut un sourire en coin puis fut pris d'un spasme qui le fit se cambrer. Il reprit possession quelques instants plus tard de lui même et hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi... » fit Hermione, toujours à terre, complètement anéantie. Le rouquin posa son regard sur elle et fronça les sourcils. Puis il sentit la pointe d'une baguette effleurait son cou puis s'enfonçait dans sa peau blanche juste assez pour ne pas le faire saigner. Drago tenait Ronald par le cou, il resserra son étreinte pour le faire suffoquer. Ron vit apparaître sa sœur et Harry pour relever Hermione. Mc Gonagall se trouvait en face de lui. Lupin et Tonks l'entouraient, le reste de l'assemblée s'étant avancée.

« Ecoute moi bien l'incapable, touche encore une seule fois à Hermione et je te jure que je t'écorche vif et que je me fais des porte-jarretelles avec tes tripes. _**(nda : Copyright Pirates des Caraïbes)**_ » menaça dangereusement le blondinet au creux de son oreille. Le jeune Mangemort devint rouge d'insuffisance d'air et Drago relâcha un peu sa prise.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te faire ton cadeau, _Hermione, _nous fêtons notre premier mois, joyeux anniversaire... »fit Ron d'un ton doucereux à en rendre jaloux le professeur de potions aux cheveux gras.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Des pas précipités, une aura de mort se propagea dans le couloir, le ciel devint sombre et l'air se multitude de personnes vêtues de capes et de masques de Mangemort étaient apparues. Les sorts commencèrent à jaillir de tout les côtés alors que les élèves dégainaient leur baguettes. Les « protego », appris durant les réunions de l'AD, fusaient à travers le couloir. Drago utilisa Ron comme bouclier pendant quelques instants mais celui-ci, non consentant, se débattit. Les deux se battirent donc à coup de poings pendant que le reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix arrivait.

McGonagall ainsi que d'autres préfets présents partirent en courant, cacher les autres élèves de la bataille imminente. Ils évitèrent de peu les nombreux sorts qu'on leur lançait. Hermione réussit à immobiliser deux Mangemorts grâce à des sorts bien choisis puis elle qui se mettaient à la poursuite des préfets, elle hocha la tête de fierté et fut vite prise dans un autre combat. Ginny, aidé de Luna et de Neville, tentait de lutter contre le couple Lestrange qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban quelques mois plus tôt. Luna frôla de peu un Avada Kedavra et Neville fut percuté de plein fouet par un Doloris.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Bonsoir mon fils... L'école se passe bien ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais rapprochée d'une misérable Sang de Bourbe. Oh vilain garçon, n'écoutes-tu pas les conseils de papa ? Elle est entrain de te pourrir de l'intérieur, elle souille ta dignité, notre dignité. Elle te rend mou, lâche et inutile… Tu vas regretter de t'être opposé à moi… et au Seigneur des Ténèbres… ENDOLORIS ! » hurla Lucius Malefoy, le visage plus pale et plus machiavélique que jamais, à Drago, surpris, qui reçut le sort par derrière et tomba aux pieds de son père. Il se cambra sous la douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il regarda son père avec toute la haine qu'il avait. Harry, qui voyait la scène de loin, avait lancé le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit soit un Electro à Lucius qui lui fit arrêter le sortilège, celui-ci tremblant de joutes puissantes, le déstabilisant pendant quelques instants. Le blond tenta de se redresser, des spasmes le parcourant encore. Il fit face à son père qui avait repris contrôle de lui même.

« C'est ta peur et TA lâcheté qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était la vérité, le bonheur et l'honneur. Je suis mes propres ordres, désormais. Être la poupée d'un serpent défraichi, très peu pour moi… STUPEFIX ! » hurla Drago en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Lucius se protégea d'un bouclier qui fit ricocher le sort vers lui. Le blond l'évita de peu et il fronça les sourcils.

« Drago... j'ai bien peur que tu ne me sous-estimes... ENDOLORIS ! » essaya de nouveau le paternel. Drago dévia le sort sur un autre mangemort qui s'écroula sur le sol froid du couloir.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne le faites aussi... » commença Drago alors qu'il brandissait à nouveau sa baguette vers Malefoy père.

« SECTUSEMPRA ! » hurla quelqu'un derrière Lucius, qui celui-ci tomba par terre, touché par le sort, laissant apparaître Hermione. Elle et Drago s'échangèrent un sourire et voulurent s'approcher l'un de l'autre mais ils furent vite repris dans la bataille avec Macnair qui voulut lancer un Petrificus Totalus sur Hermione qui para le sort et qui lança un Stupefix sur le Mangemort. Quand elle se retourna, Drago se battait en duel avec Goyle qui fut rapidement neutralisé. La jeune fille chercha après Ginny et la trouva sur le corps de Neville, inconscient.

« Ginny ! » cria Hermione en s'abaissant pour éviter un sortilège. La jeune rousse releva son visage, inondé de larmes.

« Hermione ! Elle a tué Neville ! »fit Ginny, meurtrie par la tristesse. Hermione observa le corps sans vie, froid et pale de son ami de toujours. Un pincement lui prit au cœur, elle retint ses larmes et secoua Ginny pour la relever.

« Ginny, où est Lu... » commença-t-elle, très vite coupée par la voix aigue de la personne qu'elle cherchait.

« Hermione, pourrais-tu venir m'aider parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu sais comme je ne suis qu'en 6e an... » débita Luna naturellement alors qu'elle se battait contre Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Volate Ascendere ! » hurla Hermione sur le Mangemort en question, qui voltigea et qui retomba lourdement contre le carrelage.

« J'avais compris Luna » fit la brune avec un léger sourire que lui rendit la blonde rêveusement.

« Mais comment ont-ils pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione à Luna et Ginny, dévisageant le sombre spectacle qui se déroulait devant elles.

« Grace à moi, voyons, sang de bourbe. Je suis déçu, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. » retentit la voix de Ron. Les trois filles se retournèrent brusquement vers lui. Il serrait sa baguette entre ses mains abimées, du sang coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre inférieure et ses vêtements étaient à certains endroits arrachés. Bref, il n'était encore moins beau à voir.

« Ron... mon frère... tu es descendu encore plus bas que Percy... » fit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux mais de la rage dans la voix. Le frère en question leva les yeux au ciel et brandit sa baguette vers sa sœur. Les trois filles écarquillèrent les yeux et reculèrent.

« Je suis bien plus puissant que vous ! Bande de garces ! » hurla-t-il, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre sort qu'il fut victime d'un Stupefix et d'un Petrificus Totalus, venant de derrière le trio féminin. Elles se retournèrent à nouveau pour voir Drago et Harry qui se tapaient dans la main. Il est vrai que la situation était étrange et drôle à voir. Harry embrassa furtivement sa douce tandis que Drago faisait un clin d'œil à Hermione. La jeune fille fut très déçue de ne pas recevoir elle aussi un baiser mais elle ne devait pas jouer aux capricieuses en ce moment... Drago partit aider dans un autre combat tandis que Harry retournait vers Bellatrix. Les trois filles se dispersèrent à leur tour dans la fumée.

Harry se battait contre Bellatrix quand une voix forte retentit derrière sa cible.

« LESTRANGE, ECARTE TOI » fit la voix qui était nulle autre que celle du grand, du célèbre, du terrible Voldemort. Harry déglutit difficilement mais ne laissa rien paraître. La femme se dégagea et partit martyriser McGonagall.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... » résonna lourdement la voix de Voldemort contre les murs. Tous les combats entamés semblèrent se suspendre quelques instants pour laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres dominait l'évènement. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le couloir où seul la fumée et l'odeur de cadavres régnaient.

Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione qui tremblait à la vue du Chef des Mangemorts. Ginny rejoignit Luna et lui prit la main, les deux amies échangèrent un regard apeuré. Pour la première fois, dans les yeux de la fille rêveuse, on trouvait de la peur et de l'angoisse. Cela confirma la situation dramatique.

« Mais voilà Harry Potter ! » fit Voldemort de sa langue de serpent. Bellatrix, Avery et d'autres Mangemorts ricanèrent bruyamment dans le silence. Voldemort pivota brutalement sa pâle et chauve tête vers ses disciples qui cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Puis son regard se reporta lentement sur le Survivant. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, tout du moins cela ne se vit pas. Hermione pria son Dieu moldu pour qu'Harry tienne le coup. Elle osa imaginer pendant quelques instants le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Ginny s'approchait discrètement de son homme.

« Comment vas-tu l'orphelin ? Pas trop dur la vie sans tes incapables de parents ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton purement ironique et méchant. Il savait que c'était un de ses points faibles. Il savait là où taper pour le déstabiliser. Le visage d'Harry resta impassible et il n'avait rien prononcer encore.

« Je me porte très bien et vous, le sang-mêlé ? » demanda à son tour, sa voix ne tremblant à aucun instant. Voldemort fronça les sourcils et eut une grimace agaçée. Il sembla avoir un frisson et sa langue fourcha telle une vipère. Harry haussa un sourcil furtivement, plus confiant que jamais tout du moins de l'extérieur.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, gamin ? » susurra-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Harry sentit son aura maléfique s'approcher, l'étourdissant presque.

« Pour Harry Potter, l'Elu, ayant survécu gamin à un « super » Mage Noir de la mort qui a réussi qu'à me faire une cicatrice juste ici sur le front. » finit-il en relevant ses cheveux, dévoilant l'éclair rouge sang. Voldemort parut vexé, il plongea sa main dans sa robe plus sombre que les ténèbres et en sortit sa baguette. Harry, détenant déjà la sienne entre ses mains, ouvrit les bras, le provoquant. Ils se défièrent du regard alors que les combats autour reprenaient. Lupin et Tonks réussit à maitriser Bellatrix qui cracha au visage de Nymphadora qui la fusilla du regard, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de lui abréger ses souffrances, la Mangemort ayant été victime d'un Doloris précédemment. Les autres Mangemorts furent tous petit à petit maitrisés, n'épargnant cependant pas certaines membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ni les élèves et professeurs. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient sur le carrelage. On entendait des cris de souffrance, des menaces.

« Drago... » s'entendit soudain dans un murmure. L'interpellé se retourna pour se trouver face à son père, à genoux devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement, baguette levée.

« Drago... Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai jamais été un bon père... j'étais endoctriné... Oh mon fils... je m'en veux tellement... Je t'en prie... Tu m'as tout de même toujours admiré... Drago ! Sauve moi... »balbutia-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait un peu faux à l'oreille de Drago. Il hésita longuement puis finalement abaissa sa baguette ainsi que sa garde. Il s'approcha encore un peu, voulant sur l'instant lui redonner une chance mais fut vite trompé quand il vit le sourire en coin de son père reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux et vit l'éclair vert se dirigeait vers lui, il ferma les yeux redoutant la sentence mais il se sentit soudainement poussé par terre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione se prendre le sort. Elle en fut projetée par terre, le corps pliée en deux par les spasmes qui la parcouraient. Drago hurla après elle, regarda son père ricaner machiavéliquement devant le spectacle. Il prit sa baguette et murmura le sort de la mort. Lucius, pris par surprise, tomba raide par terre dans un dernier cri. Drago abaissa lentement sa baguette... Il venait de tuer son père. Cet homme qui l'avait tant torturé étant jeune, l'ayant obligé à devenir Mangemort et l'ayant traité comme un moins que rien. Il fit tomber sa baguette par terre et se jeta auprès d'Hermione qui passait du violet au blanc. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Hermione ! Non, non ! Lâche moi pas maintenant. Pas comme ça ! » lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et sous ses épaules et la souleva aisément. Il courut, évitant les corps qui jonchaient par terre. Il partit la mettre à l'abri. Il trouva rapidement l'infirmière Pomfresh qui avait installé près du champ de bataille, un endroit de premiers secours. « A l'aide ! Au secours! » hurla-t-il en arrivant. Il la déposa sur un des lits, l'embrassa le plus doucement possible sur les lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle le regarda intensément, elle eut un faible sourire puis elle referma les yeux, sa tête tombant sur le côté. Drago lui embrassa le front, lui glissa un « je t'aime » à l'oreille puis il repartit pour descendre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tadaaaam :D **

**Aloooors ? **

**Je veux tout savoir. **

**Plein de bisous à vous. **

**Chonchon **

**PS : N'oubliez d'aller lire la fanfiction que j'écris avec Anna-grey, « Promise à une autre que toi », publiée sur le compte de la demoiselle ;)**


	9. Point final

_Mot de l'auteur __: Que dire ? _

_Alors. Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je sais pas si vous serez encore beaucoup devant cette fanfiction. Et puis je l'ai mérité... Je suis vraiment et terriblement désolée de cette absence de 5 mois voire plus. Le temps me joue des tours, ainsi que l'inspiration quand j'y pense. Bon, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oubliés, c'est juste que j'ai été prise avec mes cours... Ah la première L Je m'en sors mais ça me prend du temps. Je m'excuse sincérement de ce retard. Je sais que j'ai perdu des lecteurs, mais c'est de ma faute. En tout cas, pour ceux qui sont encore là, voici la suite et fin de ma fanfiction qui a plu plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas déçus, que je ne vous aurais pas déçus. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont été fidèle, ceux qui m'ont encouragée, ceux qui m'ont aidée (Tiphaine, je ne t'ai pas oubliée , et ma petite Annichou d'amour bien sur), ceux qui m'ont complimenté à m'en faire rougir (fallait pas voyons ;), ceux qui m'ont aimée et qui ont aimé ce que j'ai écrit tout simplement... Je vous aime très fort tous et je vous remercie encore. Bonne lecture et j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de continuer à vous faire aimer mes écrits. Plein de bisous tout le monde,_

Chonchon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tu m'as fait mal**

**Ultime chapitre : Point final**

Le vent soufflait doucement ce soir là, faisant rouler dans un crissement les feuilles séches sur l'herbe humide de l'immense parc de l'école de Poudlard. Le soleil se couchait lentement, derrière les montagnes et les collines avoisinnant le château, répandant une douce lumière orangée sur tout le paysage. La nature du jour allait s'endormir pour faire place à celle de la nuit. Les oiseaux rejoinaient leur nid tandis que les chauves-souris de la Foret Interdite se réveillaient calmement. Un papillon bleu-nuit survolait la verdure du vaste jardin magique. Il semblait flotter dans les airs. Battant des ailes délicatement, il se faufilait à travers les fleurs et autres beaux trésors de la nature que notre terre possédait. Il s'attarda enfin sur le doigt de l'unique jeune fille présente dans la vaste étendue. Ses ailes s'immobilisèrent peu à peu tandis que les yeux de la demoiselle s'étaient posés sur le petit bijou de la nature qui se trouvait sur sa main. Mais soudain, le papillon prit peur et s'enfuit rapidement vers le ciel. L'adolescente, désormais adulte, eut un sourire triste lorsqu'elle essuya la larme qui s'était écrasée près de l'endroit même où l'insecte reposait quelques secondes auparavant. La jeune femme joignit ses mains et les réchauffa mollement en un souffle. C'était la fin de l'automne. Le froid pétrifiant de l'hiver s'insinuait petit à petit dans les vies des habitants du château.

La brise fraîche du soir fit frissonner la pucelle qui trembla un peu. Elle renifla et vint effacer les pleurs qui la défiguraient. Elle resserra son chale autour de ses épaules et lissa la si belle robe qu'elle portait. C'était un jour de fête. C'était pour cela qu'elle était si bien vêtue. Mais, à vrai dire, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle avait la tête douloureuse et le coeur lourd. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, dire ou même faire. Elle avait frôlé la mort deux semaines plus tôt, par la faute d'une pitoyable pourriture que son dieu moldu avait mis sur Terre. En parlant de Dieu, celui-ci n'avait pas décidé que son heure était arrivée car elle était encore là, saine et sauve. Même si le sort de la mort était fatal, elle avait survécu. (nda : Harry déteint sur elle, attention elle va lui faire de l'ombre ) La personne qui le lui avait administré, était apparemment bien trop défaillante pour jetter un sort correct, en effet elle était à l'agonie, d'après les choses qu'on lui avait racontées la veille, lors de son réveil. Bien que défectueux, l'Avada Kedavra l'avait tout de même bien amôchée. Deux semaines dans le coma, une partie de sa mémoire à court terme quelque peu abîmée, ainsi qu'une humeur plus que jamais à fleur de peau, c'était pourquoi elle était encore entrain de pleurer. Elle se trouvait ridicule à ce moment précis. Mais elle se sentait tellement perdue, elle ne réussissait pas à calculer, à comprendre la situation, ni même à réaliser. La fin de la guerre, l'emprisonnement proche de son ex-meilleur ami, les nombreux tués et blessés. Elle était encore sous le choc et le seul moyen de se calmer était de s'isoler pour tenter de faire le point mais ses pensées se focalisaient toujours sur tout ceux qui les avaient quittés. Elle était anéantie, brisée, déchirée. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se recicatriser, comme pour tout le monde, elle n'était pas égoïste. Elle souleva un peu sa robe et effleura la cicatrice présente sur sa jambe, elle retint un gémissement de souffrance et lâcha le bas de sa robe, qui vint retomber élégamment sur ses pieds. Il ne lui restait que quelques égratignures d'ici, de là, certaines superficielles, d'autres plus graves mais ça ne l'embêtait pas. Ça ne l'embêtait plus. Elle réfléchissait à tout ceci quand elle ferma soudainement les yeux, sentant le passé refaire face.

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

_« Comment va-t-elle ? » fit le jeune Malefoy alors que l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh s'était approchée du lit d'Hermione Granger. Il reporta son regard sur elle pour détecter, ne serait-ce qu'un tremblement de ses paupières, indice de son réveil. Mais rien, il n'y avait rien. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il la veillait nuit et jour malgré que lui aussi avait été hospitalisé. En effet, Drago avait été bien touché, surtout lorsque Voldemort fut frappé par le sort mortel et qu'une onde funeste s'était propagée dans tout le couloir, faisant s'écrouler brutalement toutes les personnes encore debout. Mais cela n'importait peu car Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Qu'allait-il faire sans elle ? C'était elle qui l'avait ouvert aux autres, et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle l'avait socialisé, elle lui avait presque rendu son identité, qu'il avait perdu en étant élevé par le tyran qui lui servait de père, jadis. Et puis, la vie ne serait plus si intéressante sans elle, c'est vrai, sur qui allait-il s'énerver ? A qui raconterait-il sa vie ? Qui saurait le rendre meilleur à part elle ? Personne. Qui allait-il observer discrètement, par peur qu'elle découvre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle ?Peut-être qu'elle était déjà consciente de ses sentiments, après tout il l'avait déjà embrassé volontairement._

_« Les séquelles du sort qu'elle a reçu sont presque toutes guéries mais je ne garantis pas quelques effets secondaires. Cependant, il faut qu'elle se réveille. Car elle ne pourra pas éternellement rester endormie, ou sinon j'ai bien peur qu'elle... qu'elle nous quittera. » déclara en réprimant un sanglot, la femme à la blouse blanche qui pratiquait quelques examens sur la jeune fille assoupie. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait dit torturer son père pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione avant de le tuer._

_« Mr Malefoy, je suis consciente que la santé de Miss Granger vous importe énormément mais je vais vous demander d'aller vous reposer, vous allez tomber de sommeil. Il est tard, allez vous coucher. » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton inquiet mais tout aussi autoritaire. _

_« Laissez moi juste cinq minutes et je m'en vais ! » lui supplia-t-il, s'agenouillant presque devant elle pour qu'elle accepte sa requête._

_« Cinq minutes, pas une de plus. Bonne nuit Mr Malefoy. Et je compte, faites attention. »lui dit-elle avec un regard sévère. Il hocha la tête et lui souhaita à son tour la bonne nuit. Et quand elle se fut éloignée, Drago s'approcha du corps endormi d'Hermione. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa longuement. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Ses yeux étaient clos, voilant le regard si brillant et vivant qu'elle possédait. Ses lèvres étaient asséchées mais pas pour autant repoussantes, il en était toujours aussi accro. C'est ainsi que, soudainement hypnotisé par sa bouche, il se pencha une fois encore vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et très moelleuses. Agréables et charnues. Parfaites. Il adorait ses lèvres. Il n'attendait aucune réponse, bien sur, même s'il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle réponde à ce baiser. Il espérait comme à chaque fois car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait dans son sommeil, il ne l'avait jamais autant embrassée que depuis qu'elle était inconsciente. Cela avait peut-être une allure de folie perverse mais cela ne l'était pas du tout. Il l'aimait,malgré lui. Voilà tout._

_« Malefoy, arrête de tripoter ma meilleure amie quand elle dort ! » entendit Drago derrière lui. Il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres et se retourna pour faire face à Harry Potter, étendu dans son lit et surtout réveillé. Il eut un sourire et s'approcha du malade, imaginaire selon lui._

_« Et toi arrête de jouer au souffrant, en plus c'est pas Weasley l'infirmière, il n'y a pas d'utilité franchement ! » sourit Drago alors qu'il frappa très légèrement l'épaule du Survivant accompli. Harry eut un petit ricanement, qui le fit souffrir à sa cage thoracique. Ce qui valut un grognement et un regard noir à son ex-pire ennemi. Drago Malefoy. Quand il y pensait, c'était le monde à l'envers. Être ami avec son ennemi. Quelque peu étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faisait confiance à Hermione et à sa sagesse. Car jamais elle aurait été gentille avec Malefoy si lui ne l'était pas avec elle. Et Ginny l'avait bien raisonné sur ce point. Pensant à elle, Harry pivota la tête à sa gauche où sa douce et belle rousse dormait paisiblement. Elle était gardée en observation car elle avait été elle aussi bien écorchée. En réalité, tout le monde avait été touché, certains avaient survécu, d'autres non..._

_« Elle va bientôt aller mieux va, comme ça vous pourrez recommencer à vous peloter devant tout le monde, pour faire jalouser les pauuuuvres célibataires comme moi... » se plaignit faussement l'habituel prétentieux de Malefoy. Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa au milieu des deux lits pour garder un œil sur Hermione au cas où elle se réveillerait. L'espoir fait vivre, se dit-il._

_« Excuse moi d'étaler mon amour en public, Malefoy ! On te verra toi quand tu seras avec Her... Euh. Quand t'auras une petite copine. Allez, tu déranges mon sommeil Malefoy, dégage. » finit précipitamment Harry Potter alors qu'il se tournait en un gémissement pour se mettre dos à lui. Le Malefoy en question sembla halluciner quand il entendit ses paroles. Il allait dire Hermione. Drago sourit. Un véritable sourire. Grand et sincère. Il l'avait mal jugé. Vraiment mal jugé. Qu'il regrettait le passé, ces foutus préjugés sur lui et les enfants de moldus, entre autres. Aveuglé par la notoriété que lui offrait son nom de famille et soumis au caractère tyrannique de son paternel, il était passé à côté de bien des choses. Des choses comme l'amitié. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Son entourage lui léchait juste la robe de sorcier afin d'être bien vu à leur tour par la société magique. Maintenant que Drago avait réalisé ce que le mot amitié voulait dire, il sentit un manque profond depuis toutes ces années, à l'intérieur de lui même. Cette chose qu'il ne pouvait jamais identifier quand il ressentait ce pincement au cœur alors qu'il observait les Gryffondors. Oh jamais plus il ne jugera sur les apparences et sans connaître la vraie nature des gens... Il se leva sur cette sage résolution, remit la chaise à sa place et courut vers la sortie avec un regard pour Hermione, accélérant sa course quand il vit la lumière du bureau de Mme Pomfresh s'allumer._

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle vint instinctivement poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle caressa celles-ci, doucement. Drago l'avait embrassée. Pendant qu'elle dormait. Plusieurs fois. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir sa douceur, sa tendresse. Elle eut un sourire en pensant à lui. Il lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie, avait tué son père pour elle et avait, depuis cette année, toujours pris soin d'elle. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment ni pourquoi mais il avait changé. Il n'était plus ce sale gosse pourri, prétentieux et arrogant. Non, il était gentil, attentionné, compréhensif, avec toujours son sale caractère, certes, mais il était quelqu'un de bien. Et sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Pas cet amour puéril et infondé qu'elle portait auparavant à Ron, non. Non, bien plus que ça. Jamais Ron n'arriverait à la cheville de Drago. Elle le trouvait irrésistiblement beau, élégant. Il avait beaucoup de classe. Elle aimait son sale caractère, elle aimait ses joutes verbales. Elle aimait ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps. Elle aimait lorsqu'il était peureux, ça la faisait bien rire. Elle aimait parler avec lui, rire avec lui. Elle aimait juste être avec lui. Et sincèrement, elle n'imaginait plus la vie loin de lui. Oui, elle était folle de lui. Bien plus que Ron. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Qu'était-il devenu ? Hermione ne le réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Elle savait juste que ce n'était plus le Ron dont elle était tombée amoureuse quelques années auparavant. Un Mangemort. Il était un mangemort. Retraité, maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant été, définitivement, rayé de cette planète par Harry, comme prévu, Ginny, Luna et Drago. A plusieurs, ils étaient plus forts. Cela était valable, même ici. Bien que le fait que Harry Potter faisait parti du lot, influençait tout de même le résultat final. Un grand sorcier, son meilleur ami. Elle l'adorait, il était son frère. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Hermione était là, assisse sur un rocher, en silence. Elle observait le lac, la forêt, le ciel. Ses cheveux étaient relevés élégamment, ses yeux et ses joues avaient été maquillés mais à présent dégoulinaient, et ses ongles étaient recouverts de vernis. C'était le bal de Noël. Un peu à l'avance certes, d'un mois pour être clair. Il avait été organisé plus vite que prévu afin de célébrer réellement la fin de la guerre. Le peuple sorcier était plus heureux et insouciant que jamais. Un sentiment de sérénité régnait parmi les êtres aux longues capes et aux chapeaux pointus. Voldemort était mort. Pour toujours. Et tout ses partisans emprisonnés. Ron y compris mais celui-ci était encore incarcéré dans un cachot de Poudlard, il partait ce soir là. Malheureusement la guerre avait cessé au prix de nombreuses vies... Un sanglot résonna dans le parc de Poudlard, accompagné du bruissement des quelques piètres feuilles encore présentes sur les arbres qui se secouaient avec le vent. Hermione inspira profondément et expira longuement. Bien des choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Dans sa tête, elle était encore 3 semaines plus tôt, l'esprit dans les études, le corps dans les bras de Ron. Oh Ron... Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Jamais Hermione aurait pu penser qu'un jour son propre meilleur ami et petit copain serait devenu un Mangemort. Elle ne savait pas mettre la main sur le sentiment qui l'habitait vis à vis de lui. Plusieurs mots lui venaient à l'esprit en pensant au jeune Weasley. Vengeance, haine, incompréhension, hostilité, antipathie, dégout, tristesse, répugnance. Elle se sentait trahie. Et c'était lui qui était venu lui dire qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi en 4e année. C'était le monde à l'envers. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi stupide, cruel, inhumain... aussi contraire à ce qu'il était auparavant. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Mais elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Le faire souffrir, le rabaisser et lui montrer ce qu'il allait perdre. C'est pourquoi elle avait exigé un entretien avec Ronald, une dernière fois avant qu'il ne pourrisse à Azkaban. Sa requête fut satisfaite quelques heures plus tôt...

_Dans un vieux cachot, le même jour..._

_Ils étaient là, tout les trois. Comme avant. Le trio d'or, comme ils étaient appelés, était de nouveau réuni, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Deux faisaient face au troisième. Hermione et Harry face à Ronald. L'Ordre du Phoenix face au Mangemort. Le bien face au mal. _

_Ils se défiaient, s'interrogeaient du regard, aucun ne prononçant un mot pour le moment. Le silence pesant s'était abattu sur la sombre pièce dès l'arrivée des deux Gryffondors dans la cellule, improvisée dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Finalement, Ron avait rejoint les serpents pour de bon. Enchainé magiquement et solidement à la chaise, il ne pouvait absolument rien contre eux. Il devait les affronter une dernière fois. Il devrait subir leurs attaques, leurs paroles et peut-être bien leurs coups... Leur trio n'était plus, à ce jour. Un sentiment d'hostilité régnait lourdement dans la pièce. Ron les toisait du regard, les provoquait, semblant avoir gardé une certaine assurance. Son regard balaya les deux visages présents en face de lui. Il s'attarda sur celui d'Hermione et se permit de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui semblant s'en rendre compte, referma soudainement sa cape._

_« A quoi tu joues, Ron ? » prononça brutalement Harry Potter alors qu'il avait surpris les yeux de Ron sur les formes de sa meilleure amie. Il tentait de rester calme car aucune violence ne lui était tolérée pendant cet entretien. Il avait insisté pour accompagner Hermione. Il devait lui aussi lui dire adieu, et peut-être comprendre._

_« Mais à rien, Harry... Je regarde ma petite amie comme fait tout petit-ami, non ? » exposa le rouquin avec un rictus digne d'un Serpentard. _

_« Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie, Ronald. Tout du moins, plus maintenant. » assura Hermione, articulant bien distinctement chaque syllabe de sa phrase, les yeux plus sombres qu'à leur habitude. Ses poings se crispèrent et sa machoire se contracta. Le jeune Weasley fronça les sourcils._

_« Oh par Merlin, je viens de me faire plaquer par... une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » trancha le roux avec un sourire en coin. Harry voulut se précipiter sur lui mais fut retenu par Hermione, qui le calma en un clin d'oeil. (nda : vous avez vu le jeu sur les mots là ? En un clin d'oeil, sens propre comme figuré... je vous en mets plein la vue hein ? Mouahahahahah. Pardon :P)_

_« Une sang de bourbe ? Aurais-tu côtoyé Lucius Malefoy trop souvent, Ron ? Voyons, toi qui le détestait tant... Au moins, tu n'es plus un traitre à ta famille... » commença Hermione, d'un ton calme. Très calme. A vrai dire, trop calme._

_« Tu es maintenant traitre aux yeux du monde entier, alors ça fait quoi ? » reprit la seule fille présente dans la pièce. Le traitre concerné fronça un peu plus les sourcils et sembla remuer sur sa chaise. Mais même s'il voulait se jeter sur elle, ses efforts étaient vain._

_« Franchement, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de tout ce que vous pouvez dire. Dégagez, j'en ai marre de vous. » déclara de façon nonchalante Ron alors qu'il détournait le regard._

_« C'est qu'il a de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Il me ferait presque pitié. Regarde toi un peu, Ronald. Un mangemort ? Tu voulais quoi ? Prouver que tu étais quelqu'un ? Tu as cru que tu allais régner sur le monde, assis sagement à côté de Voldemort, hein ? Quel imbécile... Le pire est que tu aies perdu la bataille, dommage. Tu vas finir tes jours à pourrir dans une cellule froide et hostile à Azkaban. Et là tu te demanderas pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte. Et LA, tu regretteras... Tu n'es plus rien aux yeux du Monde... ainsi qu'aux nôtres. Tu as gâché ta vie, tout ça à cause de stupides compliments superficiels que t'a fait un rat d'égout. Bien sur qu'il ne pensait pas que tu étais un sorcier puissant ou sinon il serait venu te chercher plus vite et puis après tout, tu as toujours été derrière Harry et moi. Tu n'as jamais réellement fait preuve de talent, à part peut-être pour la méchanceté. » débita Hermione, le meurtrissant de ces simples mots. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible. Là, il allait souffrir, là il comprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait pu traverser. Harry les observait en silence, se défiant, s'insultant. Il n'était là que pour assister Hermione, au cas où. Car c'est eux qui avaient des comptes à régler. Harry, lui, avait laissé Ron pour ce qu'il était. Rien. Le silence était retombé sur la pièce depuis un moment quand Harry reprit la parole, exaspéré de rester ici pour ne rien dire, à l'extérieur le monde était beaucoup plus beau... surtout sans Ronald._

_« Je suis désolé de voir ce que tu es devenu, Ron. T'étais bien comme pote, tout du moins avant cette année. Je vais être fair-play et te souhaiter bien du courage pour la future vie qui t'attend au fond d'un trou. Adieu Ron. » finit Harry en adressant un faible signe de tête au roux qui lui faisait face. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione et sortit de la pièce, celle-ci sur les talons, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter._

_« Hermione, attends. » entendit cette dernière. Elle haussa un sourcil à l'entente de son prénom. Elle voulut partir pour le quitter pour toujours mais elle fut bien trop curieuse. Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom l'intrigua._

_« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle faisant sursauter le détenu. Elle fit demi-tour mais resta en retrait pour écouter les dernières paroles de son ex-meilleur ami et petit-ami._

_« Tu sais, je t'ai aimée. Un peu. » confia-t-il dans un murmure. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il lui faisait des aveux et des adieux sentimentaux. Il était piètre comédien. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il aurait son pardon et sa visite à Azkaban une fois par semaine ? Qu'il était naïf..._

_« Épargne moi la séparation pseudo-douloureuse, Ronald. Tu ne m'as jamais aimée et à vrai dire, moi non plus. » lâcha Hermione d'un ton amer alors qu'elle faisait à nouveau demi-tour pour quitter la pièce._

_« Non, non Hermione. J'aimais ces moments passés avec toi. Sincèrement. » affirma-t-il, d'un ton si mielleux qu'Hermione en eut la nausée. Elle eut un rire froid qui résonna fortement dans la salle. Elle fit volte face._

_« Oh oui, t'as aimé me peloter, sale pervers ! » s'écria-t-elle franchement répugnée de sa personne._

_« Non, tu sais, je suis un adolescent comme les autres. Mais j'aimais être avec toi. » continua-t-il, voulant lui faire pitié. _

_« Tu as vraiment aimé ces moments ? Je ne te crois plus, Ronald ! » beugla-t-elle d'une voix forte après avoir éclaté d'un rire glacial qui en aurait glacé le sang d'un fantome. Il soupira et revint à la charge._

_« Je ne te mens pas, Hermione. » murmura-t-il. Décidément, il espère vraiment, pensa Hermione._

_« Tu ne me mens pas ? C'est la meilleure... Tu ne sais faire que ça. Mentir ! Regarde juste, tu nous as tous mentis, tous trahis, tu es la seule et unique raison de tout ceux qui ont péri dans cette guerre. Ton frère, Ron ! Tu as tué ton frère ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Tu m'avais dit que tu allais prendre soin de moi. Tu m'as MENTIE ! ENCORE ! Tu m'as maltraitée, tu m'as négligée, tu as voulu abuser de moi... Tu... __**tu m'as fait mal**__, Ron. » finit-elle plus doucement, ses paroles entrecoupées d'hoquetements de colère._

_« Je... » commença-t-il, dans un vil espoir. Elle devait le pardonner. Il avait besoin de sa pitié pour écourter son séjour en prison. Avec un peu de chance, elle enlèverait sa plainte de tentative et il en aurait pour moins longtemps et..._

_« Non, Ronald. C'est fini. Et moi, je ne serais pas fair-play. Pourris en prison, tu l'as mérité. » finit-elle, l'assassinant du regard une ultime fois. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit. Mais au moment où la porte allait se refermer, elle se rouvrit avec fracas, une tête blonde s'approchant dangereusement du détenu. Drago renversa la table qui le séparait de lui et vint se placer à deux centimètres de son visage, le regard plus meurtrier et furieux que jamais._

_« Plus jamais tu ne la toucheras, plus jamais tu ne la regarderas, plus jamais tu ne feras, ne serait-ce que penser à elle. Tu n'existes plus pour elle, tu es plus bas que terre, Weasley. Tu n'es qu'un moucheron incompétent à écraser et à rayer le plus vite possible de la surface de la terre. Tu as perdu Hermione, tu as perdu ta pseudo-gloire, tu as perdu la guerre. Et maintenant tu perds ta vie. Crève en enfer, sale pourriture. » cracha le blond. Il se recula afin de quitter la pièce mais au dernier moment, se retourna et lui planta son poing dans la figure, son nez se fracassant bruyamment. Le sang commençait à se répandre sur le futur prisonnier d'Azkaban (nda : remake du 3e tome ? :P), quand Hermione appela après Drago à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant un Ron terrifié et franchement bien égratigné. Merlin qu'il était soulagé lorsqu'il passa la porte..._

Hermione eut un faible sourire à ce récent souvenir. Qu'il était désinvolte quand il voulait. Elle eut un faible rire. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Elle était, elle aussi, désormais très apaisée. Elle n'allait plus le revoir, plus jamais lui adresser la parole. C'était fini, tout était fini. Pour toujours. Elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Mais pas si normale que ça. Elle était nostalgique. Le contre-choc de la guerre, se disait-elle. Elle songeait tellement à tout ceux qui avaient laissé leur vies pour la victoire. Elle en faisait des cauchemars la nuit, elle y revoyait Neville, Remus, Charlie, Maugrey, Lavande, Hagrid, Seamus et d'autres encore étendus en ligne sur le sol, inertes. Une larme s'échappa de son oeil droit et glissa jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, elle eut un sanglot puis soudainement, deux bras vinrent lui encercler la taille, la faisant tressaillir. L'odeur du prédateur enveloppa Hermione. Celle-là, elle la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Drago. Il lui avait, inconsciemment, manqué pendant ces deux semaines comme ses amis, sa famille. Elle ne s'était réveillée que la veille au petit matin mais Hermione avait été gardée et examinée par Mme Pomfresh pendant toute la matinée, l'infirmière n'accordant aucune visite pour le moment. L'après-midi, elle avait été saluée par tout Poudlard, pensait-elle. Mais elle n'avait pas revu Drago depuis son réveil. Elle avait reçu des bouquets de fleurs, de nombreux bonbons et d'autres cadeaux. Ses parents se trouvaient au château pour l'occasion. Hermione les avait retrouvés, avec beaucoup de soulagement. Au soir, elle avait été prendre le repas à la table des Gryffondors, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde semblait la chouchouter et sans jouer la capricieuse, elle adorait ça. Le soir, elle avait dormi dans l'appartement aménagé pour les Granger, avec Ginny, Harry et Luna. Ils lui avaient d'ailleurs relaté tout les évènements des deux dernières semaines, en n'omettant pas les nombreux décès. Ils s'étaient consolés à quatre, dans l'intimité. Mais pendant toute la journée, Hermione avait pensé à Drago. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avait-il d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle en était profondément affectée, il était pourtant là près d'elle à son réveil. Elle s'endormit avec difficulté, tournant et se retournant sans cesse dans ses draps. Elle voulait le voir, l'enlacer. Ce n'est que le lendemain, qu'elle le croisa devant la Grande Salle, il lui avait adressé un sourire gêné, c'est tout. Rien qu'un sourire. La jeune sorcière se sentait terriblement frustrée. Elle avait passé presque toute la journée à Pré-au-lard pour se préparer, malgré elle, au bal du soir. Pouponnée par ses amis et sa famille, elle était tout de même très contente. Plus tard, elle avait eu cet entretien avec Ron. Elle avait vu Drago pendant cinq minutes à ce moment là. Elle sortait de la pseudo salle d'interrogatoire quand il l'avait frôlé pour entrer dans la salle. Elle en était restée immobile pendant deux minutes. Elle lui avait demandé de sortir puis avait fini par partir afin de se préparer pour le bal. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait là, dans le parc avec l'homme qu'elle aimait juste derrière elle.

_La veille, vers 3 heures du matin..._

_La jeune fille étendue sur le lit, était inconsciente depuis tout juste deux semaines, touchée par un sort puissant, bien que défaillant. L'infirmière était particulièrement inquiète pour elle. Mme Pomfresh avait essayé plusieurs potions pour la réveiller mais aucun ne s'était avéré efficace, même la plus revigourante. L'infirmière avait alors pensé à un coma pseudo-volontaire. Peut-être l'étudiante était trop faible moralement pour se réveiller. Mais la pauvre PomFresh était impuissante face à un tel coma... Elle devait réfléchir et laisser faire le temps. _

_Cette nuit là, elle avait laissé le Serpentard dormir sur place. C'était exceptionnel. Il était assis sur une chaise près du lit, il tenait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et sa tête reposait sagement sur le matelas de la jeune fille. Il ne faisait que somnoler la nuit, trop soucieux du réveil d'Hermione pour réellement fermer l'oeil. C'est pourquoi il dormait la journée pendant les cours qui étaient moins nombreux qu'à l'habitude. Puis les professeurs n'étaient pas sévères, conscients de l'état de certains élèves. Drago tourna sa tête à gauche, tournant par la même occasion la tête à la sorcière. Au bout de dix minutes, il refit face à Hermione, fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux subitement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. Non. Son visage était toujours aussi paisible et endormi. Il la contempla alors, préférant ce spectacle qu'au sommeil réparateur. Puis soudain, il se mit à lui murmurer quelque chose, tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres malades._

_« Hermione. Hermione, tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends, ce serait bien de te réveiller. Mme Pomfresh se plaint de toi. (Il eut un faible rire).C'est vrai quoi, regarde tu es là, endormie. Tu pourrais très bien être dans ton lit dans nos appartements. Ou même dans le mien. (Il sourit). Ne prend pas ça comme une avançe, surtout pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons. Je dis juste que mon lit est bien plus acceuillant que le tien. Tu devrais y songer plus sérieusement. Je... je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit pour d'autres circonstances, bien sur. Cette pourriture de Weasley ne sera plus là pour t'embêter. Tu es libre, Hermione. Tu es saine et sauve, en sécurité, indépendante, autonome... (Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelaçées). Vraiment très belle, gentille, courageuse, terriblement agaçante mais frichtrement craquante. Tu es ouverte aux autres, tu aimes les autres, tu aimes le monde et la vie. Et moi alors ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je sais que je t'ai déçue dans le passé, bien plus d'une fois. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux entre nous, non ? On se parle, on rit ensemble, on fait les cons, on travaille... On est amis même, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je crois qu'on pourrait faire... évoluer la situation... Enfin après c'est toi qui vois. Je te laisse bien sur le choix. Mais si un jour, tu te sens seule, tu peux toujours venir me voir..._

_- J'y penserais. » entendit-il, Drago releva brusquement les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille. Non, il ne rêvait pas, elle avait les yeux faiblement ouverts et un petit sourire étendait ses lèvres. Il ne put se retenir, il poussa un cri de joie dans l'infirmerie, bientôt réprimandé par tout les souffrants qui essayaient de dormir. Il la prit dans ses bras, ne pouvant se contrôler. Elle sourit un peu plus. Elle huma ce parfum qu'elle chérissait tant. Quoi de mieux qu'un calin de Drago Malefoy après un long sommeil ? Rien. Elle profita de ce court instant. Il lui murmura combien il était heureux de la revoir éveillée puis il la lacha, prenant conscience de son acte. Il était un Malefoy, il devait tout de même garder son calme. Mais au diable et à Voldemort, le code du parfait Malefoy ! Il lui fit un large sourire et il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. (nda : Dommage :D) Mais il fut bien vite écarté par l'infirmière qui avait été alertée par le cri du jeune Malefoy. Les malades qui pouvaient se lever dont Harry et Ginny, rejoignirent l'infirmière pour voir la miraculée._

_« Hermione ! » firent Harry et Ginny en même temps. Ginny la prit rapidement dans les bras et Harry lui prit la main et l'embrassa. (nda : Il embrasse la main hein :P Non mais comme Ginny l'enlace, Harry prend sa main.. Et puis mince, j'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Nah : :P) Peu à peu pour Drago, la vue d'Hermione fut obstruée par toutes les personnes qui entouraient le lit de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme blond baissa la tête et sortit en silence de l'infirmerie, se sentant décidemment de trop._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se défit de son étreinte, à contre coeur, en écartant ses bras. Elle se leva du rocher et lui fit face. Il était habillé d'un costume gris sombre qui faisait ressortir ses iris argentées, il était très élégant. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, inconsciamment face à ce spectacle. Elle le trouva sublime, juste sublime. Il eut un sourire face à son regard insistant et se permit d'admirer à son tour sa tenue. Elle était habillée d'une robe argentée, les paillettes présentes sur son bustier et le haut de sa poitrine la faisaient rayonner. Bien que ses yeux étaient rouges et ruissellaient de larmes noires, il la trouva magnifique, comme toujours. Leur tenues étaient accordées, forcément, ils allaient ouvrir le bal, ensemble. Hermione prit le mouchoir que Drago lui tendait, et tenta en vain de raccommoder le désastre.

« Je crois que je vais ravoir besoin de Parvati. » déclara Hermione, en se frottant les yeux. Cette remarque les fit rire tout les deux.

« Je te trouve parfaite comme ça. » avoua Drago, en faisant un pas vers elle. Ces simples mots suffirent pour empourprer les joues déjà rosies de la sorcière. Drago se trouvant désormais tout près d'elle, Hermione sentit ses jambes s'engourdir et sa respiration devenir peu à peu irrégulière.

« Oui, je suis parfaite comme ça, et si je ne suis pas élue Miss Sorcière, je peux toujours poser ma candidature pour un film d'horreur. » ria-t-elle pour se détendre alors qu'elle avait les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser son regard qu'elle aimait tant. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle craquerait. Son commentaire eut un effet inverse car le rire franc qu'eut Drago, la fit chavirer. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue. Elle sentait son odeur, un parfum chic combiné à son odeur naturelle frichtrement délicieuse. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jetter sur lui et l'embrassait afin de faire disparaître le petit sourire en coin qui étirait faiblement les lèvres de Drago. Il y eut un silence gêné pendant quelques instants, comme si tout deux avait quelque chose à dire ou à faire mais qu'aucun n'osait se remuer. Hermione releva enfin les yeux vers lui, se promettant, se jurant et s'interdisant mentalement le moindre geste envers lui. Mais sa promesse fut bien oubliée... Car lorsque son regard rencontra le sien, elle ne sut plus où elle se trouvait, ni comment elle était habillée, ni même qui elle était. Elle voyait juste ses yeux. Ses yeux couleur argent. Ils savaient tout les deux que quelque chose allait arriver, que leur relation évoluerait, que tout allait changer. Et c'est dans un même mouvement qu'ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre pour une étreinte passionée. (nda : attention à la séquence émotiooooons :P Les anti-fleur bleues s'abstenir Allez, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes...)

Drago serra Hermione très fort contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Son nez plongé dans son cou, il huma le parfum exquis de celle qu'il aimait tant. Une de ses mains vint caresser les cheveux bouclés qui s'échappaient du chignon d'Hermione, il serra sa robe et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sentit soudain son propre cou devenir humide par les larmes chaudes d'Hermione. Il se recula machinalement et vint essuyer les perles salées qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle sanglotait les yeux fermés dans ses bras. Il l'apaisa de quelques mots doux, lui caressa les joues puis embrassa ses larmes qui continuaient de couler sur le visage d'Hermione. Ces simples baisers lui firent oublier toute sa peine, son chagrin, sa tristesse. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Puis Drago fit une grimace alors que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Hermione pouffa, les yeux brillants.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier... mais tu es complétement folle de t'être jetée de la sorte pour prendre le sort à ma place, tu es folle ! » la gronda-t-il faussement, plus inquiet et surpris qu'en colère. Il serra de nouveau dans ses bras, une Hermione plus déconcertée et stupéfaite que jamais.

« Mais tu m'as aussi protégée et...» commença-t-elle, la voix hésitante et tremblante, d'Hermione beaucoup trop troublée par Drago pour parler correctement. Celui-ci posa son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, bien avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase. Mais en était-elle vraiment capable avec l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi près d'elle ?

« Et je le referai encore et encore, Hermione. Je... je. » balbutia, très inhabituellement, le grand Drago Malefoy. Il préféra s'interrompre et son regard dériva plus bas sur le visage d'Hermione. Il avança ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione et elle en fit de même. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs bouches se touchèrent presque.

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?» lui chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres remuantes effleurant la bouche de la sorcière frémissante sous cette douce caresse. Elle ferma les yeux et se délecta de la chaleur de Drago contre son corps. Elle eut un petit sourire devant sa question plutôt atendrissante. Elle prit une petite inspiration et se lança.

« Je t'aime.» murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Son regard s'accrocha immédiatement à celui de Drago. Les yeux noisette heurtèrent les yeux glace. (nda : cette phrase me fait penser à l'Age de Glace, la noisette du petit écureil avec la glace :P Hihi... non ? Non ? Bon tant pis...). Hermione tenta de déchiffrer son regard perçant. En vain.

« Parfait. » susurra-t-il en eflleurant ses lèvres de nouveau mais volontairement, et les yeux rivés aux siens. Hermione crut défaillir rien qu'à l'entente de ce mot et au contact de leurs lèvres. Elle adorait cet aspect arrogant qu'il possédait, il était très attirant dans ces moments là et puis, elle n'avait pas à être rassurée sur ses sentiments à son égard, toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour elle, lui prouvait déjà qu'il tenait largement à elle. Elle ferma donc de nouveau les yeux, cédant complétement sa bouche au jeune homme, et un millième de seconde plus tard, Drago l'embrassait vraiment. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tendrement, sensuellement, magiquement. Au bout de quelques instants, il cessa le baiser, faisant ouvrir les yeux de son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ma foi, c'est assez bien. » déclara le Serpentard, faisant serrer les poings de la Gryffondor un peu vexée. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre lui, venant plaçer ses bras, ceux-ci auparavant balants le long de son propre corps, autour de son cou et elle colla sa bouche à la sienne, très déterminée. Le baiser était exigeant, chaud et profond. Drago, agréablement surpris, y répondit avec plaisir. A peine Hermione avait-elle eu le temps d'entrouvrir sa bouche, sous les chatouilles délicieuses de la langue du jeune homme que celle-ci s'y faufila. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent complétement, dansèrent, se battirent, se réconcilièrent, s'aimèrent. Drago serra la taille d'Hermione, lui caressa le dos et vint passer ses mains tièdes sous son chemisier alors qu'Hermione lui ébouriffait les cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le coeur palpitant, enlaçés l'un à l'autre et le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione garda les yeux fermés pendant que Drago embrassait chaque parcelle de son doux visage. Il revint à ses lèvres et y déposa un dernier baiser avant de se décoller entièrement d'Hermione. La jeune fille sentit le corps chaud de Drago s'éloignait et elle ouvrit les yeux, mécontente. Son regard entra en collision avec le sien et l'air satisfait que reflétait ses yeux la fit sourire.

« Chérie, je te rappelle qu'on a un bal à ouvrir.» annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il tendit sa main gauche en guise d'invitation et s'inclina sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione, il l'avait appellé "chérie" et en plus, il lui tendait la main. Drago savait que le bal avait été ouvert par les préfets normaux, il y a une petite heure déjà mais il voulait partager cette première danse avec Hermione. Elle l'aimait, elle lui avait dit. Il était tellement heureux, lui qui n'avait pas toujours eu la vie facile, voilà que tout s'éclairait et que le bonheur pointait le bout de son nez, tout ça grace à Elle. Rien qu'Elle et ses beaux yeux.

« Mais Drago, qu'est-ce que tu... » commença-t-elle, sincérement étonnée de cette attitude. Il la regarda dans les yeux et son regard la transperça. Il adorait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, surtout que désormais elle ne le cachait plus. Il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Rien que pour lui.

« Veux-tu danser avec moi ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude à une Hermione, complétement hypnotisée par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle était bouche-bée d'une stupeur des plus heureuses. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un de si charmant, courtois et... séduisant. Elle retomba instantanément amoureuse de lui rien qu'en le voyant ainsi.

« Bien sur. » prononça-t-elle dans un murmure. Et c'est rouge écrevisse qu'elle vint glisser ses doigts fins au creux de sa main, oubliant pleinement qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, à la tombée de la nuit alors qu'elle était sensée se trouver à l'intérieur à danser dans la Grande Salle. Mais sincérement, elle préférait passer toute la nuit à danser dans les bras de Drago. Il ressera sa poigne doucement et attira sa belle contre lui. Il vint placer sa main droite dans le dos de la jeune fille et il se pencha sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience un baiser mais les rouvrit quand elle sentit que Drago amena sa main à elle devant sa bouche à lui et qu'il y déposa un doux baiser. Il haussa un sourcil furtivement, fier de son effet et il entrelaça leurs doigts. Hermione vint poser sa main gauche sur son épaule, prête à danser. Ou peut-être pas...

« Mais, il n'y a aucune musique... » dit-elle subitement, alors qu'ils étaient immobiles dans l'herbe humide. La nuit tombait doucement, les étoiles apparraissaient autour de la lune qui éclairait le parc.

« Chuut... On va la faire. » proposa Drago. Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux et commença à danser. Il la faisait doucement tournoyer, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs corps à une distance plus que respectable, telle une valse. Puis soudain, il se pencha furtivement et lui vola un baiser. Elle eut un rire mais reprit vite son sérieux, telle une dame de la haute société magique. Il pensa soudain qu'elle ferait une parfaite Lady Malefoy. Elle était de toute façon parfaite, partout où elle allait. Il ressera leurs corps pour qu'ils entrent en contact et vint plaçer sa tête contre la sienne. Hermione approuva fortement ce rapprochement en se blotissant contre Drago qui, celui-ci, commençait à fredonner quelque chose. Le murmure s'intensifia et il chantait franchement désormais. C'était une chanson qu'il avait entendu un jour en passant devant un des pubs moldus londonniens, tard dans la nuit l'été dernier.

«_Find Me Here, and speak To Me.  
I want to feel you.I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I'll find peace again._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose.  
You're everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need,  
You're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better...  
any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? »

Des larmes perlaient dans les yeux d'Hermione. En une chanson, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il ressentait. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle avait été écrite pour eux, pensa Hermione. Qu'avait-elle de plus à savoir ? Maintenant qu'elle était ici, dans ses bras, à l'abri de tout. Drago mit fin à la danse et releva le visage d'Hermione vers le sien.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime.» lui avoua-t-il à voix basse, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune fille, il l'essuya de son pouce. Puis, il lui donna un long baiser. Un très long baiser. Ils le cessèrent enfin puis main dans la main, Drago et Hermione marchèrent vers les grandes portes de bois, où la musique bourdonnait déjà. Le monde sorcier et les coeurs apaisés, une nouvelle vie allait débuter. Pourriez-vous me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça ?

**Fin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ouh. C'est fini. Ca fait... drôle. Ca me fait quelque chose.  
Trop sensible ? J'en sais rien. En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes plus satisfaits que moi  
car sincérement, j'aurais pu faire mieux, beaucoup mieux.  
J'ai écrit avec mon coeur, je voulais que ça finisse comme ça.  
J'espère que j'ai su faire passer toutes les émotions qu'il fallait.  
C'était un plaisir de partager ça avec vous :)  
Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça me touche énormément.  
A bientôt,  
Affectueusement  
Chonchon.

PS : Chanson "Everything" de Lifehouse, magnifique (L) 


End file.
